Mystic Dawn
by dl-shipper34
Summary: Is it possible for someone who is not yet born to have influence over another? As Danny and Lindsay start to rebuild their relationship, they are struck with a life-changing event that will test their courage and loyalty. Final chapter added 1/9.
1. Conception

A/N: This idea has been nagging me for a while, so I finally decided to stop procrasinating and go ahead with it. **Please be warned that this fic contains Season Five spoilers, so read at your own risk.** This will be a multi-chapter story that will focus on Danny and Lindsay, both as individuals and as a couple. It will look at their past and current struggles, and will contain my own thoughts and hopes for how DL should be handled this season. There is a smut scene, but since I still choose not to write it as I like to focus on other aspects of their relationship, the content is very light. Reviews are always appreciated. Enjoy!

All mistakes are mine.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Conception**

As she contemplated knocking on the green door that stood before her, the soft _plop _of raindrops struck the wooden floor beneath Lindsay's soaked feet. Her hair was pressed flat against her head, and even her eyelashes were dotted with droplets. From head to toe, she was completely soaked. She knew she was in danger of getting a cold, but she didn't care. She was more focused on what – or whom – was behind the apartment door that was practically screaming her name, begging for her to lightly rap her knuckles against its aged wood.

On a mixture between impulsiveness and instinct – Lindsay could never be sure what it really was – she had arrived at Danny's apartment building and, as a result, was now standing at his door. For a moment, she scolded herself, but her mind swiftly drew her back to their previous phone conversation in which Danny had literally poured his heart out to her. She knew about his and Rikki Sandoval's rendezvous, about how he had gone behind her back. She felt no hatred for the grieving mother, who had lost her young son Ruben in a terrible accident only a few months prior. Oddly enough, she had not even expressed much anger towards Danny. Instead, she had blamed herself for his actions, admitting that she had fallen in love with him. Right after that, Danny had completely changed direction, like a leaf caught in an autumn gale. He had made several attempts to clear the obvious distance between them, and while it did not solve the issue, it did heal some of Lindsay's wounds.

She held up a clenched fist to the door and refrained from knocking as his words from their conversation echoed in her brain. _I swear to God it won't happen again_. _The truth is, I miss you, I miss you. More than I can say, even if I don't know how to say it_. Though he didn't deserve her trust, she believed him. He had lied to her the morning she had called about lunch, making up some excuse in an attempt to sneak away undetected. Lindsay wasn't a CSI for nothing; she knew something was amiss but had decided to hold her tongue. Despite his sin, she truly believed the words he had spoken to her over the phone before she had come to her current position.

She still loved him, and she knew that no matter how hard she tried, she could not, would not, let that go.

Inhaling deeply, Lindsay mustered up her courage and gently tapped on the door three times.

* * *

Danny was hunched over the kitchen counter when he heard the knock. Sliding Ruben's funeral program to one side, he lurched off his seat and slowly padded over to the door, where he stole a quick glance through the peephole. His heart lifted. _Lindsay_.

The old door opened noisily, but both Danny and Lindsay ignored it. They stood there watching each other for a few moments before the former's eyes swiftly cast over the latter's sodden form.

"God Linds, you're soaked. How long have you been standin' out here?"

She shrugged and offered a small smile. "Long enough to do some thinking. Mind if I come in?"

He stepped to one side, motioning for her to enter. As he closed the door behind her, he flicked on a ceiling light and fixed his gaze on the shivering young woman. For a brief second his mind fell into a daze. _She's here, in my apartment_.

"Um, you have a towel and any clothes I can borrow? I'm sort of…well, soaked."

Danny's head shook a fraction of an inch as Lindsay's voice brought him back to reality. "Uh, yeah. Sorry." He shuffled nervously to the bedroom. From her position in the main room, Lindsay could hear him scrambling through drawers, throwing them open and quickly slamming them back shut. A few moments later, he emerged with several articles of clothing and a large towel, eyes fixated on hers.

"Here, I hope these will do."

"Thanks." As the items were exchanged, their fingers brushed against one another's. Lindsay's cheeks immediately flushed with red, and Danny jerked his hand back awkwardly. "Uh, you…you should change."

The slightest hint of a smile played on Lindsay's lips as she shifted past him, her feet making _squish-squish_ sounds against the floor. The bathroom door quietly clicked shut, but instead of throwing off her cold clothes, Lindsay found herself staring into the mirror, feverishly wishing her and Danny could go back to the way they used to be.

* * *

Like a gentle wisp of smoke against the wind, steam escaped from the cup of hot chocolate Danny had just poured. While Lindsay was changing, he had decided to make her a mug of the soothing drink, knowing she had had to be freezing from being in the rain. The downpour had somewhat ceased, though it was still strong at certain points. Danny wondered just how long she had been standing outside his apartment door.

Setting the mug on the table next to him, he sat down on the coach and closed his eyes, thinking back to a time when everything seemed right. Lindsay had walked into his life without anyone telling him. He had not expected to fall so hard for someone. Love was not a notion Danny had ever experienced, and for a while he had convinced himself that he would never find the right woman. Besides, he had enjoyed casting his wandering eye over the many fine ladies of New York City…until Lindsay came along.

The girl from Montana was a feisty little thing. In the midst of his reverie, Danny smiled as he recalled her tough attitude and how she had never seemed to be rattled by his constant prodding and teasing. Despite her hard exterior, Danny had known that her heart was thirsty for revenge. Something or someone had hurt her in the past, and Danny had desperately wanted to find out, but she had kept it from him. The stubborn country girl, who had tackled a suspect on her first day in the NYPD, was harbouring some tragic secret that she would not speak of. But then the time came for her to face her demons, and Danny had nearly gone insane. She had flown back to Montana to testify against the murderer of her friends, one Daniel Katums. Riding on about two days with no sleep, Danny had jumped on the first plane headed for Big Sky Country with steel flecks of determination in his oceanic eyes. She had faltered before his arrival, but once he had entered the thick courtroom gates, he saw the grey disappear from her gaze, the same grey that had temporarily distinguished the constantly burning flame in her chocolate irises. His mind's eye seemed to illuminate the moment when her hand reached over to grasp his. How he had greedily drank in the sensation of their skin touching; it was almost if some long-ago force had purposely molded the curves and crevices of the limbs, so that when the time came, they would fit perfectly together.

And then the kiss.

Well, almost. Danny's surprise at Lindsay making the first move had swiftly dissolved to annoyance as the horde of curious reporters flooded into the courtroom, practically throwing their microphones and tape recorders in the faces of the young couple who had just scored a victory. Their lips were just about to meet – Danny could still see the grateful smile on her beautiful features – when a rude flash coloured their vision with sparkling dots for a split second. That was when the reporters barged in, and Danny had wasted no time in shoving through the crowd, his menacing eyes speaking for him as he glared at the reporters, who had slowly backed away and created a path for them to walk through.

He loved everything about her. How her hair swayed from side to side as she walked, as if it were taunting him to run his fingers through its strains, and how her mysterious eyes always mesmerized him, forcing him into some deep trance. He loved the way her body curved, how her laugh lit fireworks in his heart, and the delicacy of her skin. Danny found himself questioning whether or not he would ever touch it again.

He hung his head in his hands, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. _This is all my fault_, he chided himself. _If I hadn't run to Rikki, I wouldn't be in this mess. Louie must be rolling around in his grave right now; if he were here, he'd give me a good whack upside the head and tell me to smarten up. How could I screw up the best thing that has ever happened to me?_

His thoughts were interrupted when the bathroom door creaked open and Lindsay stepped out, clad in a pair of jeans and a warm fleece. Her hair was up from her neck, tied back in a rough ponytail. As she emerged from the light that emitted from the ceiling above her, the rays danced around her features, but despite that, Danny could still see pain echoing in her gaze. _I caused that pain_.

"Feelin' better?"

She gave a small nod. "Yes, thank you. I appreciate the towel and clothes."

He gestured to the cup resting on the table. "I made you some hot chocolate. Thought it would warm you up."

She slid over to the loveseat that sat beside the couch, the same loveseat that they had often laid in together while watching a movie or the Yankees game, encased in one another's arms. Gripping the hot mug with both hands, Lindsay sipped the liquid and smiled as it immediately warmed her body. "You didn't have to."

He shrugged, but said nothing. An uneasy silence filled the apartment as both became trapped in their own painful memories that had gathered over the last few months. Finally, it was Danny who broke the stillness.

"I'm glad you came."

She peered into her drink, voice slightly raspy. "I was about to turn around and go home, but something urged me to keep going."

"I'm sorry, Lindsay. I'm so sorry. I never should have pushed you away. My grief almost drowned me, an' because of it I became blind of everythin' that was in front of me – includin' you. I was supposed to protect Ruben, an' I failed. After that, I became afraid that I wouldn't be able to protect others I love. The more I became immersed in my guilt, the more I realized I was losin' you. You were only trying to help me, an' in my grief I pushed you away."

"Was she good?"

The question surprised him, but she had the right to know, so he answered truthfully. "No. She wasn't you."

When she didn't reply, he explained further. "That was nothin' but guilt sex. Rikki was going over the edge, an' I had to catch her. In doing so, I was the one who tumbled. That night, I wasn't thinkin'. That night…I was not the real Danny Messer."

A hint of a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "You were not the Danny Messer I fell in love with."

"I became someone I can't be."

"Maybe it was meant to happen."

He looked up at her. "What?"

"This," with a hand she indicated that she meant the two of them. "There is a saying I've heard before: sometimes two people have to fall apart to realize how much they need to fall back together."

Danny held his silence, for he knew she had more to say. "You lied to me and slept with another woman. You have no idea how much that shattered my heart. Every night after you told me, I would lay in bed and cry, wondering what Rikki had that I didn't, why you chose her over me. Then I realized that your anger over Ruben's untimely death had ruled your heart, and that something had taken over your body. You and I, we have a history. Hell we could write a novel. While the death of Ruben was tragic, perhaps it was meant to occur so it would bring us closer together, to make us remember the history we have written. The resulting distance between us was an eye-opener for me, that maybe, just maybe, this all happened on purpose. Things take place for a reason, Danny. Everything has an explanation."

Danny had been initially devastated by her account of sobbing in bed, but it was quickly replaced by a sense of longing and hope. He voiced his thoughts aloud. "If it takes a lifetime to show just how sorry I am for hurtin' you, so be it."

With a cat-like movement, Lindsay appeared beside him on the couch, staring at him levelly. "Your words and actions have already proved to me that you are apologetic. While that doesn't make you in the clear just yet, it does provide us with a stepping stone."

He clasped one of her hands in his, running a thumb along her smooth skin. Leaning in, he pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. She did likewise, and for several minutes they sat there in silence. The moment was almost peaceful, allowing them to momentarily forget their troubles. Aside from each other's soft breathing, the only sound they could hear was the _pitter-patter_ of the rain against the window.

"Y'know, I think you're right about this whole thing."

Her eyelids lifted, revealing her soft brown irises. "About what?"

"About this happenin' for a reason. Maybe we can't go back an' change what happened, but we can sure as hell write the rest of the chapters."

Her reply was barely above a whisper. "I'd like that."

Reaching up with his free hand, he tucked behind her ear some strands of hair that had fallen into her face. As he did, his fingertips grazed her cheeks. Lindsay shivered from the contact. Suddenly, her eyes brimmed with tears. She blinked once, allowing them to trickle down freely. With the same hand he had just used, Danny brushed aside a tear that was threatening to drop from her jawline. He smiled softly, wishing he could kiss her.

"Let me chase away your tears, love. I caused them, so let me chase them away."

As if reading his thoughts, Lindsay's tear-stained eyes seemed to grant him permission. Without a word he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, savouring her taste as she did the same. Both had lost track of when their last kiss had been, but it seemed like an eternity.

The kiss quickly became heated, until the point came when they had to break apart for much-needed oxygen. Neither spoke; their gazes provided all the words they needed. Still grasping her hand, Danny rose from the couch and led her to the pool table, which still stood in his living room. He was not about to take her to the bedroom; the mattress had been tainted since his one-night stand with Rikki. He made a mental note to dispose of it in the very near future.

Again, no words were uttered as they undressed each other and Danny lifted her onto the pool table, laying her down gently. Slipping on a condom and throwing a blanket over their naked bodies, he encased her in his arms and gazed into the pair of chocolate eyes that had captured his heart from the moment they had met. Dark swirls of desire and passion flooded them, but mixed in was the pain he had seen earlier.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Outside, the rain continued to batter the window, but neither Danny nor Lindsay took notice as they made love in silence, the occasional moan puncturing the night air that surrounded them. It was more for comfort than passion, and for the first time in many a long month, both felt content.


	2. I'm pregnant

A/N: Major apologizes for the late post. I have been busy with RL lately and was unable to work on this chapter on the weekend, as I had hoped to do. Thank you all very much for the lovely reviews, both here and at DLC. Here is the latest installment. Enjoy!

All mistakes are mine.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - "I'm pregnant." **

Dawn's first light pooled into the bedroom, separated into strips by the blind that covered the window. Whilst some collected on the wooden floor, others gathered onto the bed, encasing Lindsay in a glorious golden aura. The young woman was still traversing the citadel of dreams as the light danced around her serene features, warming her skin. The tingling sensation immediately sent a message to her brain, and instinctively she reached up with a lazy hand and rubbed her cheek. A large yawn escaped her throat as she stretched her tired muscles and gingerly opened her eyes, allowing them several moments to adjust to the light. Moaning, she closed them again and flipped over to her stomach, burying her face into the warm pillow. Lindsay turned her still-blurry gaze to where Danny was supposed to be sleeping beside her. Instead, the spot had been vacant for about an hour. He had the early shift today, and Lindsay felt a wave of disappointment wash over her. _He should be here to enjoy this beautiful morning, not stuck in the lab_.

As she lay there, half-covered by the sheets, she allocated some time to think about the past month. Although the winding road was still a bit rough and they were far from reaching the end, things between her and Danny were better than in previous times. They were taking baby steps towards rebuilding their relationship, and while the process was slow, Lindsay was glad they were finally back on the same page. She was finding herself spending more and more time at his place. She had even helped move in his new mattress. The actual process was quite a challenge, but listening to Flack and Danny bicker had provided her with some entertainment. Only a few weeks after their night on the pool table, Danny had thrown out his old mattress, claiming that "it was tainted." Despite her current position in the same room where he had committed his sin, she was not disturbed by the notion. Danny had mentioned something about exercising the new springs, giving Lindsay a naughty look. Flack had just laughed, held up his hands, and said, "I don't want to know."

Realizing that she eventually had to get up for work, Lindsay cursed whoever was the inventor of such a comfortable object and rose to a sitting position. Almost instantly, a wave of nausea flooded over her, so strong that it nearly overwhelmed her senses. The sheets lay forgotten in a crumbled pile on the bed as Lindsay bolted to the bathroom, which was thankfully just across the room. Throwing herself at the toilet, she lifted the lid and vomited several times, coughing and hacking as she did. Tears sprouted from her eyes, and the contents burned her throat. After several agonizing moments, she hunched over the bowl and slowed her breathing, mind spinning like a crazed top at what had just occurred.

* * *

Squinting at the report she held in her hands, Stella sighed and tossed the paper on her desk, rubbing her temple. It had been a long morning, and she was finishing up a few files for a case she had been working on with Hawkes, who was out questioning some people. Toying with a random pen, she turned her attention to the findings that Adam had given her earlier, hoping to discover a clue that would aid in solving the case.

Her eyes shifted to the doorway as someone knocked gently on the glass. Stella smiled brightly. "Hey kiddo, you wanted to talk to me?"

Lindsay nodded, clutching her coat tightly to her stomach. "Yeah, if you don't mind."

Stella noted her nervousness as she shuffled into the office, taking a seat on a small couch near the desk. The older woman cocked her head slightly to one side. "Of course I don't mind. Is everything okay?"

Lindsay shook her head, tears threatening to form in her eyes. "Danny's not back yet, is he?"

"No, he's still out in the field with Flack. Linds, what's the matter?" Stella's voice held an audible note of concern.

Her younger colleague swallowed hard. "I think I'm pregnant."

Stella was taken aback, but she held her silence and allowed Lindsay to explain. "About a month ago, Danny and I slept together. We were talking on the phone, and he wanted me to come over so we could figure things out. One thing led to another, and we ended up having sex on the pool table."

"Did you miss your period?"

Lindsay nodded again, this time in a sullen manner. "I threw up this morning. Thankfully it was after he left."

Stella studied her friend. Lindsay was on the brink of crumbling, and with a swift motion she moved to the couch, where she sat down beside her. Rubbing a hand over her back, Stella consoled the younger woman soothingly, who choked out words as she sobbed. "I don't know how Danny will react when I tell him, Stella. What am I supposed to do?"

The older CSI attempted to calm her down with a soft tone. "Have you taken a pregnancy test yet?"

Lindsay shook her head, eyes stained with tears. "I'm going to stop by the store after and get one. I just wanted to confide in you first."

Snatching the Kleenex box off her desk, Stella offered it to the distressed woman. Pulling a tissue out, Lindsay sniffed and wiped her cheeks dry. "I'm more nervous on how Danny will handle this. We're still re-building our relationship."

Stella flashed a small but heartfelt smile. "Have faith in him, Lindsay. He's a changed man now; I can see it in his eyes and stature. He loves you, an' he'll do whatever he can to make sure you know that. If he truly cares about her – and I know he does – he'll be here for you and your child."

Lindsay's mind rewound to the night she had gone to his apartment and how apologetic he had been for hurting her. She recalled all his attempts at talking to her after his infidelity, trying to heal the wounds between them. The wounds he had caused.

* * *

Clicking the bathroom door shut, Lindsay inhaled deeply and faced herself in the mirror. In her left hand she held the object that would determine if her life was forever changed. She was unsure of what she wanted the result to be. She had always been fond of children and dreamed of having a baby of her own one day. When she herself was a child, Lindsay had never played with dolls, opting to go horseback riding instead with her father. Her love for little ones had stemmed from caring for infant animals on her ranch. The feeling of knowing you helped deliver a new life into the world was something Lindsay never wanted to let go of. It was the most amazing sensation, and she had often found herself wishing that one day, when she found the right person, she herself would become a parent.

But at the same time, she was concerned on how Danny would react, especially in light of Ruben Sandoval's death. The one notion that caused her heart to swell with anxiety was how Danny would handle the prospect of being a father. Stella's words were reassuring, but in the farthest corner of her heart lingered a shadow of a doubt. She had found the right person - of that she was certain - but the timing of this event was not the best.

Her reverie crumbled as a sudden vibration in her jean pocket went off, causing her to nearly drop the stick. Fishing for her cell, she pulled it out, gave a quick glance as to who was calling, and pressed her fingertip against the word "Accept" that flashed on the screen. "Hey."

Not bothering to give a greeting back, Danny launched right into his questions. "Are you alright? Is everything fine?"

Lindsay held a hand up, even though he could not see her. "Woah Danny, slow down. What's going on?"

"Stella told me you came in but weren't feelin' well, so you went home."

_He doesn't know. _"Yeah, I'm a bit queasy. Maybe I have the flu or something. I'll be okay; I'll just lay in bed for a while."

"Okay, good. Jus' get some rest. You want me to stop over later with some soup?"

"Thank you, but I'll be alright for the time being. Maybe tonight."

Silence rendered on the other end. "Danny?"

"I know Stella would have told me if somethin' had happened, but I was still worried about you."

His words tugged at her heartstrings. Danny Messer, the lab's hot-headed kid, was concerned about her well-being. He had never been the worrisome type, but Lindsay had noticed that whenever the situation involved her or one of their colleagues, Danny was right there in the thick of things. It was an attribute of his she had come to admire. "Danny, believe me, if I was hurt, you'd be the first to know."

She sensed him smiling. "Get some sleep now. Bye Lindsay."

"Bye Danny."

The _click _of him hanging up the phone echoed in Lindsay's ears, and she too turned off her cell. The surprise call had stalled her for a few minutes, but she knew she would have to take the test sooner or later. Since pregnancy tests could give a false reading, she had decided earlier to do it a second time later on in the afternoon.

_This is it_. Taking out the stick from its packaging, Lindsay started with the procedure.

* * *

As she waited as patiently as she could for the results, Lindsay sat on her couch and granted her mind access to the long-ago days of her early months in the NYPD. She recalled Danny's first prank on her, moments after she had walked into her first crime scene. At the beginning he had come off as an arrogant jerk, but as time passed Lindsay realized that he had only been testing her. What had really grated her nerves was when he had started to call her "Montana." After a while, however, she had grown used to it. The nickname had become a term of endearment, and Lindsay quickly began to realize that he only called her by her given name when something was amiss.

A hostage situation. A young woman blindfolded and gagged. A tall brute of a man aiming a loaded gun at Lindsay's face, threatening to shoot lest she give up her identity. The next thing she remembered was smoke, billowing pummels of the thick grey matter that stuck to the walls of her lungs, choking her, blinding her.

_"Lindsay!"_

That voice.

_"Lindsay!"_

Through the smoke and debris she could see him, eyes frantically searching every square inch of the room in a desperate plea to find her.

"_Danny!"_

She had managed to spit out his name before nearly being overpowered by grainy smoke. Danny rushed over and helped her to her feet, steadying her by clamping his hands on her arms. As they rose together, Lindsay could feel his breath wash over her skin and his eyes travel her body, making sure she was unharmed.

_"You okay?"_

_"Yeah."_

The reply hadn't even escaped her lips as he pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around the back of her protective vest and pressing her forehead against his jawline. For a few moments the world ceased to exist. In the present, Lindsay could still feel his hot breath on her neck, his muscular arms holding her to his chest. In her memory, he pulled her back to get another good look at her. Lindsay knew it had been a foolish idea to go in alone, and although Danny had agreed with her afterwards, he had also claimed the action to be "one of the most brave things I have ever seen."

Danny pushed their bodies together again. Releasing her hold on her ears – which were still ringing from the blast – she clasped Danny's vest tightly, scrunching her hand into a fist. That single move caused her defenses to completely shatter.

But after that, things between them changed. Lindsay distanced herself from Danny, wanting to be alone. He had gently approached her about their friendship and where it was leading, but she panicked and backed away. She knew he was only trying to help, but Lindsay's demons were unwilling to let her grow too close to him.

They dissolved into thin air the moment he had walked through the courtroom doors in Montana.

The memory would be forever locked in Lindsay's heart. The way his eyes shone like a thousand oceans, the way his skin felt so warm against hers...finally, she could let go of her past.

Then there was the first night on his pool table. Not only did she kick his ass at the game, but they also devised a new usage for the table. That night, Lindsay swore she was on fire. Her skin burned insanely, and all their pent-up feelings were released. How they felt on and inside each other lit fireworks in their hearts, and created an escape like no other.

Suddenly, tragedy struck, and Danny became the one to lock himself away. Ruben Sandoval's death had literally torn him apart, and depression set in. Soon after the horrible accident that claimed the life of an innocent child, Danny committed the ultimate sin. Lindsay's efforts at consoling him proved fruitless, as did everyone else's. Even Flack, who was Danny's best friend, was unable to knock some sense into his skull. Blaming himself for the young boy's death, Danny had hid from the world. Now, Lindsay was giving him a second chance. Due to their combined efforts to rekindle the flame between them, some of the wounds on her back were closing.

Lindsay's eyes snapped open as realization set in. Inhaling and exhaling slowly, she picked up the stick that she had placed on the coffee table and glanced at the reading. Her breath suddenly caught in her throat.

Staring back at her, in small black pixels, was a plus sign.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Lindsay gave another attempt at the pregnancy test. The result was the same, and for several minutes she wept softly in the bathroom, back pressed up against one of the walls, which was painted with a gorgeous lilac hue. More confused than upset, she wondered what her future would now hold. Despite Danny and her wonderful colleagues whom she loved dearly, Lindsay felt like she was totally alone. She was not ready to have a child. But fate had different ideas, and as this thought replayed through her mind over and over, she began to feel very slightly better about the tiny organism in her belly and what it would eventually grow in to. Still, the idea was nearly overwhelming.

Her cell shook again. She didn't bother to glance at who was calling, as she instinctively knew. "Hey there."

"Hi. You still up for some of that soup?"

Lindsay felt her stomach protest at the lack and mention of food. "I think my stomach would really appreciate that."

Danny emitted a low chuckle. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Okay. Bye." Hanging up the cell, Lindsay slouched lower. She was not looking forward to relating the news to him, yet she knew it had to be done.

Somewhere in a dark corridor of her mind, a faint voice whispered, _"Have faith in him."_

_

* * *

_A soft rap on the door interrupted Lindsay's work in the kitchen, which was merely an attempt to get her mind off things. Wiping her hands on a dish towel, she strode over and opened the door to reveal Danny holding a large lidded bowl, full to nearly the brim with soup. He was dressed in a casual manner, wearing jeans and a shirt with a jacket overtop, and of course his beloved Converse shoes.

Masking her true feelings, Lindsay chuckled softly. "You look quite handsome."

He reached down and took one of her hands in his, lifting it up to his mouth and planting a soft kiss on her knuckles. "I figured I would go for a more relaxed look tonight. How are you feelin'?"

"Better, thank you. Come in."

Danny entered the apartment, careful not to spill the container of hot liquid. "I made this myself, jus' the way you like it."

Lindsay blushed visibly. In the past when she had been sick, Danny would often make her his special chicken noodle soup, overflowing with vegetables, pasta, and various herbs. Italians were known to be excellent cooks, and Danny certainly knew his way around the kitchen.

Even with the lid on the container, Lindsay could still smell its contents. She licked her lips in anticipation. "You always know how to satisfy a girl."

Danny winked cheekily. "Damn right I do. Now c'mon, this soup will get cold. Don't want to waste a good meal do we?"

Lindsay flailed her arms in mock horror. "The very idea of it!"

Striding into the kitchen, Danny rummaged through the drawers for some bowls and utensils. Having been over to Lindsay's apartment before, he knew where everything was. As he prepared the meal, Lindsay rested on the couch, watching him intently. Stray thoughts of what his reaction might be wandered through her mind, but she was determined to tell him before the night ended.

Danny must have sensed her eyeing him, because he turned his gaze to her. "What?"

"Nothing." She said after a pause.

* * *

"Thank you for a wonderful evening. That soup was delicious."

"Anythin' for you, Linds." Danny kissed her forehead lightly. They had finished watching their movie, a title he had picked up on the way home from work, and he was now heading back to his place. Lindsay was tempted to ask him to stay for the night, but she thought better of it and held her tongue.

"Goodnight, my love. I'll see you tomorrow." He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. Lindsay's own arms flew up and clasped his back. Without warning tears formed in her eyes, and she cursed inwardly as she choked for breath.

Knowing she was crying, Danny swiftly pulled her back. "What's wrong?"

Tears streamed down Lindsay's cheeks as she could only shake her head. "I can't…"

"Can't what? Darlin', what's the matter? Are you injured?"

"Danny, there's something I need to tell you, but I'm afraid to." How she hated speaking those words.

He chased away a falling tear with a quick flick of his thumb. "Come, sit down."

He led her back to the couch, where he held her in his arms as she sobbed. "Lindsay, you know you can tell me anythin'. Whatever it is, I won't be angry. Baby, let it out. What's upsettin' you? I hate to see you like this."

Lindsay swallowed the huge lump that had gathered in her throat. Some invisible force was summoning her to find the courage to tell Danny. Straightening herself up, she clasped both his hands in hers and stared levelly at him, ignoring the still-falling tears, and uttered two words. "I'm pregnant."


	3. Questions and Answers

A/N: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews; they are always appreciated. Here is the next chapter. Chapter Four might take a while to do as I am not sure what will be in it, but I do have a few ideas. Enjoy!

All mistakes are mine.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Questions and Answers**

His first reaction was shock. His mouth suddenly became dry, and he fumbled for words. "You're…you're what?"

"I'm pregnant with your child."

Though he didn't mean to, Danny's hold on her hands loosened ever so slightly. "We're going to have a baby?"

She nodded and looked down. "I was so scared on telling you. I didn't know how you would react."

When he didn't reply, she lifted her head. "Danny?"

"I just…I never expected to be a father. When did this happen?"

"A month ago, when I came over to your place."

Danny's head suddenly felt very light, and he swayed slightly. The immensity of Lindsay's news struck him full-force: he was going to be a father. He was far from disappointed – he had always envisioned having children with Lindsay – but the timing was off. They had too many issues to sort out before they even thought about starting a family.

He mentally shook his head. _Look after Lindsay first_. "Are you okay?"

She shrugged softly. "To be honest, I don't really know. I don't know what to think. One half of my heart is happy, yet the other half is terrified."

Pushing aside his confusion for the time being, Danny kissed her nose and leaned his forehead against hers, whispering softly, "We can be terrified together."

Stray tears dribbled down Lindsay's cheeks, and she uttered a choked sob. Danny wrapped his arms around her, gently rocking from side to side in an effort to calm her. "I'm so scared," she repeated, hands clutching his shirt. "What if we're not ready?"

Her question echoed in his mind like a tolling bell. Roughly three years had passed since that sunny morning when Lindsay had walked into his life, and the road since then had hardly been smooth. The deaths of Louie and Aiden, Danny's brother and former partner respectively, coupled with him being accused of murder and held hostage by the Irish gang, had presented the two of them with many challenges and putting their friendship – and ultimately their relationship – on the edge of a giant cliff. Yet, despite the world being seemingly against them, they were still standing.

"Someone once told me that hope is the greatest thing anyone can ever hold on to," Danny spoke soothingly, fingers sliding over her shoulder blades as his hand ran up and down her back. "I'm scared too Lindsay, but all we can do is hope. We've gone to hell an' back, yet we're still here. We're stuck with each other."

She flashed a small but meaningful smile. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"We'll get through this, I promise. If we can survive what God has put us through, we can certainly survive this."

She glanced up at him, her previous tears now reduced to a few sparse sobs. "Can you stay here tonight?"

He planted a loving kiss on her forehead, attempting to be strong for her. "Of course."

* * *

Propped up on one elbow, he watched her sleep, her chest rising and falling with each breath. A strand of hair draped in front of her face, and instinctively he pushed it aside with a gentle brush of his fingers. She moaned slightly but did not stir. The small figure lying next to him was so peaceful, he wished they could remain in the bed for all eternity.

Very softly, he ran his left index finger up and down her bicep. The muscle tingled and tensed from his touch, and hundreds of tiny goosebumps immediately formed. _God she's beautiful. How foolish of me to let her almost slip from my grasp. _

Her eyelids flickered, evidence that she was soaring through the mysterious realm of dreams. He wondered what visions she saw, what spirits were wandering through the corridors of her mind. In the past he had seen her in the misty citadel, and often they would fly off together to some unknown paradise. Her hair would flow with the light breeze, dancing playfully across her features, begging for him to take its strands between his fingers and brush them aside, just like they did when she was awake. Her eyes, a gentle chocolate hue, would reflect the sparkling sunlight, bouncing off her irises and making them gleam like twin jewels. Even in sleep, her serene beauty lit his heart.

As he continued to study her, his mind started to wander. _I have never been as confused as I am now. Why me? Why have I been chosen to become a father? What have I done to deserve such an honour?_ _How are we going to handle being parents? _

The questions swirled around his brain like a giant maelstrom, and after a few minutes he gave up attempting to find the answers. Instead he would search for them in the morning, when his head would be clearer. Lifting the weight off his elbow, he lay on his side, tenderly encasing Lindsay in his arms and pulling her into him, her back resting against his chest. Again she uttered a groan but remained asleep.

Before he closed his eyes, Danny placed an open palm on her belly. Inside was the tiny organism that would soon grow into their future son or daughter. The sensation of Lindsay next to him coupled with this thought aided in the quick and peaceful arrival of slumber, thus putting his restless mind at ease for at least some time.

* * *

Disturbed by the people who passed by, small candle flames flickered in their holders. The large array cast a warm glow throughout the church, offering solace and comfort to all that entered. As he walked past the tall decorated gates and into the main room, Danny fixed his eyes on a woman lighting a candle. A faint rivulet lined her cheek, evidence that she had shed tears earlier. She was dressed in a long trench coat, which was being grasped at the end by a small hand. Danny's gaze fell upon a child of about four years. Her eyes gleamed in the reflecting candlelight, a brilliant emerald green that, though they were not the same colour, reminded him of Lindsay.

The youngster tugged at her mother's coat. Without a word they proceeded to one of the many rows, where several people were bowing their heads and uttering prayers at the massive statue settled at the head of the column. Danny had never been one for religion, but now he found himself questioning the higher powers. Lighting a candle of his own, he lowered his head briefly before heading to the empty third row. Sitting himself down, he allowed himself to steal a glance at the front of the church. Resting comfortably above the giant cross was a picture of Mary and her beloved son. Their eyes seemed to fall upon everyone in the building, a silent message of hope and courage. The moment he had entered, Danny had felt their gaze on him.

Clasping his hands together, the young man stared at the picture with pleading eyes, adjusting his voice so he was not speaking in his Staten Island accent. "Father, I come here asking for two things. The first is forgiveness. Forgiveness for hurting Lindsay, forgiveness for the sin I committed, and forgiveness for my selfish acts. Second, I am in need of answers. You chose me for a reason to become a father, yet I feel I am not worthy of such a responsibility. My entire life has been like one big Rubik's Cube. When Lindsay came along, it was like all the sides were finally the same colour. I almost rearranged it, all because I allowed my anger to rule my heart. In the process I nearly destroyed everything Lindsay and I have ever worked for. I have already lost three people I love, and Lindsay was almost taken from me in that hostage situation. Ruben died because of me. If I could not protect him, how am I supposed to protect my own child?"

A movement to his right caused him to turn his gaze. An older man shuffled in, taking a seat beside Danny. Bending his head slightly in respect, Danny returned his eyes to the portrait. He knew he wouldn't get a verbal answer from the revered spirits, but it was still calming to be in their presence.

"'Tis somethin', isn't it?" Danny turned his head again as the old man spoke with a mixture of a Scottish accent and slight quaver. He wore a simple plaid coat and dress pants, a polished walking cane resting against his inner thigh. "You come 'ere much?"

Danny shook his head. "Not really. Yourself?"

The elder shrugged, aged blue eyes glistening in the early morning sunlight that cast through the stained-glass windows on either side of the church. "Once in a while. Figure I don't 'ave much time left, an' I wouldn't mind makin' amends with my daughter."

Although he figured the man trusted him enough to speak of such personal issues, Danny decided not to press him further. Instead, he apologized. "I'm sorry to hear that."

The man chuckled lightly. "'Tis funny 'ow we say that even when we didn't do anythin' wrong. My daughter an' I 'ave always had a strained relationship. Not sure why, really. We got into a big argument some years back, an' we 'aven't spoken since. As a result, I don't get to see my little granddaughter much. "

When Danny didn't speak for several moments, the old man prodded him gently with the curved part of his cane. "Pardon me for askin', but why are you 'ere?"

"I'm going to be a father."

The man smiled briefly. "An' you want t'know why God chose you."

Danny looked at him and blinked in surprise. "How did you know?"

"'Cause I kin see it in yore eyes. Somethin' happened to you, somethin' that is makin' you question God's motives."

Exhaling through his mouth, Danny glimpsed back at the picture at the front, not taking his eyes off it as he explained. "I met this girl a long time ago through our work. We had it good for a while until I decided to be selfish and cheat on her. She doesn't deserve me, yet she's taking me back. I learned just last night that she's pregnant with my child. I blame myself for the death of a young boy - he lived in my building - a while back, and I don't understand why I'm being asked to protect someone of my own blood. I can still see the boy's pale face, his small body lying on the autopsy table…"

His voice trailed off, a single teardrop glimmering underneath one of his eyelids. The older man had listened intently, and now he too followed Danny's gaze to the picture. "You love her."

It was a statement, and Danny answered in a split second. "With all my heart."

"Have you forgivin' yourself?"

"I don't know."

"That's yore problem, son. You can't expect others to forgive you if you 'aven't done so yoreself. If you don't mind me askin', what's 'er name, this lass?"

"Lindsay." The mention of her name sent an internal shiver of pleasure down his spine.

Through the corner of his eye, Danny could see a twinkle in the old man's gaze. "A child is a marvelous gift, son. Sometimes they can 'ave more power over us than we realize. If you love this Lindsay like I think you do, you'll be a good father. The girl sounds like a keeper."

Danny's lips twitched upwards in a small smile, but it faded as he spoke. "She is. When I realized how much I had hurt her, I felt like a coward. Her and I, we've faced so many obstacles together, I've lost count. I was so busy being selfish that I lost sight of everything, including her."

The elder shifted his gaze to meet that of Danny. In his eyes swirled a pool of ancient wisdom. "God chooses us to be parents because He knows we have the courage and strength to do so. Yore Lindsay is a special lass, an' I know you will be a good father to this child. Have faith in Him."

He nodded, as if approving something, and rose from his seat. Danny bowed his head again in reverence. "I hope things between you and your daughter work out. Thank you for your advice."

The old man grasped his cane tightly in one hand and smiled. "Sometimes it takes some distance between two people to realize how much you truly need them. By the way, my granddaughter's name is Lindsay."

* * *

Like a miniature waterfall, droplets of water cascaded down from the highest basin of Bethesda Fountain, falling into the second bowl before being sprouted out through one of the many faucets and into the surrounding pool. It was early afternoon, and the sun stood proudly in the eternal sky as it watched over the countless people who walked through Central Park. Sitting on the rim of the pool, Danny flicked some water with his fingers, admiring the simple lily pads and flowers that passed lazily by. Above him, several birds perched on the wings of the female angel that adorned the fountain. She was a magnificent statue, grasping a lily pad in one hand whilst the other featured an open palm, which she held over the water. Danny glanced at her face and was instantly reminded of Lindsay. The angel shared the same serene look, and it was almost like she was watching everyone within the vicinity. All around him, people were resting on the benches, chattering with one another as they basked in the comfort and radiance of the fountain.

"Interesting spot you chose, Messer. I presume you've brought Lindsay here once or twice?"

Danny turned his head as the familiar voice reached his ears, and he flashed a quick smile. "Once or twice."

Flack's blue eyes reflected the sparkling water as he sat down beside his friend and handed him a hot dog. "So, what was this really important thing you couldn't tell me at the lab?"

Danny rubbed his hands together nervously before speaking. "I'm going to be a father."

Flack's lunch was half-way to his mouth when it stopped dead. He stared at Danny with gaping jaws. "What?"

"Lindsay is pregnant with my child. Dude, either close your mouth or eat your food."

Not having to think about his options, Flack merely bit into his meal. Swallowing, he set his hot dog back onto the napkin and prodded Danny in the chest with a finger. "First off, don't ever call me 'dude' again or I'll break your leg. Second, what's this about you bein' a father?"

Danny patiently explained the situation, and then blew a sigh of frustration. "I don't know what to do, Flack. I mean, I love Lindsay, but this isn't the time for us to start a family. We're still fixin' things, gettin' back to the way we used to be."

His companion chewed thoughtfully. "You're havin' doubts of fatherhood."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Danny muttered.

Flack knew he was joking, and he clapped him lightly on the back as a sign of encouragement. "Look, I know you an' Lindsay aren't quite back to the page you were on before, but maybe this is a good thing, y'know? Maybe this is exactly what you two need."

Danny's magnificent blue irises became misty with confusion. "What do you mean?"

Flack gestured in the air with one hand. "Perhaps this was meant to happen."

"That's exactly what Lindsay said."

A brilliant grin crossed Flack's lips. "I've always seen somethin' between you an' her. You've gotten this far, Messer. After everythin' you an' Lindsay have been through, I see it fitting for you two to have a family."

Ignoring his hot dog, Danny stared silently into the pool. Then he spoke in a low voice. "I have always wanted to start a family with her. It's jus' that now is not the time. Lindsay is still learnin' to trust me, and I still need to figure out why I was chosen to become a parent."

"Someone up there thinks you are ready," Flack said gently. "I know you still blame yourself for Ruben's death, but that was nothin' more than a tragic accident."

A sigh passed between Danny's lips. "Ruben was only a boy. He was under my watch when he died, an' I allowed my grief to completely consume me. I will protect this child with my life, but I made the same promise to Rikki, an' she ended up losin' her son."

"I can't tell you anymore than I already have, Danny. It's up to you now. All you can do is have faith that you will be a good father to this baby. Right now you need to be there for Lindsay an' support her. I know you will, because if you don't I'll hunt you down an' kick your ass for hurtin' her again."

Danny laughed loudly, causing a few people to shoot glances at him. He ignored them and patted Flack on the shoulder. "I have no doubt on that. Thank you."

* * *

Night had unraveled its velvety blanket over New York City, bringing with it thousands of stars that dotted the uncharted vaults like small lights. Curled up on the couch with her own blanket thrown over her body, Lindsay was beginning to doze off while watching a movie when the doorbell caused her to jump up in alarm. Rubbing the approaching sleep from her eyes, she padded over, quickly checked the peep hole, and opened the door. "Danny? What are you doing here?"

"I hope I wasn't interruptin' anythin'."

She shook her head and stepped to one side. "No, not at all. Come in."

He entered and stole a glance at the couch. "Were you lyin' down?"

She closed the door with a soft _click_. "Yeah, just watching a movie, although I'm not entirely sure what it's about since I was falling asleep."

Danny turned around so he was facing her. "You mind if we talk for a bit?"

For her answer, Lindsay returned to the television, pressed the 'OFF' button, and sat back down on the couch, patting the cushion next to her. Danny followed her lead, and as he sat down she posed a simple question. "What's up?"

Immediately he reached across and took her hands in him. Grasping them as if he never wanted to let go, he stared deep into her eyes. "This mornin' I was terrified about the idea of becoming a father. I figured that I wouldn't be able to protect my child as I was unable to protect Ruben, an' I believed that I did not deserve to have a son or daughter, especially after the way I treated you. I couldn't understand why God picked me, but now I do. I can't promise that things will be perfect Lindsay, but I vow I will protect both you an' our baby with my life."

Lindsay was on the brink of tears at his confession. "I'm still scared."

Danny smiled, running a thumb over her knuckles. "So am I, an' that's okay. Lindsay, we could write forever about our struggles. But when you hold your child, you forget all the troubles you've gone through to get to that one moment. You feel their little fingers wrap around yours, their eyes staring back at you, an' all that uncertainty vanishes."

She could no longer contain the tears, and they spilled freely on her cheeks. As he had done before, Danny swiftly chased them away with a few gentle flicks of his thumb. Leaning in, he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "I love you."

Returning the kiss, Lindsay broke apart just long enough to whisper back, "I love you too."

Danny's eyes shone with the same determination as when he had searched for her in the hostage situation. "I swear to you, Lindsay Monroe, that I will take greater care in yours and the baby's life than I will my own. This I promise you with my entire heart."

As the two shared a quite moment, embraced in one another's arms, neither knew the obstacles they were about to endure.


	4. Let's move in together

A/N: _*pokes head out of hole*_ I'm so sorry for the long update. I was sick all last week and was unable to work on this chapter. Many thanks to **Stacon**, **Rhylee**, **Brinchen**, and **Meg** for making me get my butt in gear and update. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews; they are always appreciated. Enjoy!

All mistakes are mine.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - "Let's move in together."**

For what seemed like the hundredth throw, Lindsay tossed a used tissue into the nearby trash can. She had long ago lost count on how many times she had sneezed in the span of only a few hours. Due to her stuffed up nose, she was forced to breathe through her mouth, which did nothing to soothe her already sore throat. So she sipped on a small glass of apple juice. If being pregnant wasn't painful enough, Lindsay was now fighting a bad cold.

As she drank the cold liquid, she contemplated on her current situation. About four months had passed since revealing to Danny that she was carrying his child, and things were going fairly well for them. They still had a long way to go, but at least they were on the right path. The news had been formally announced to the team a while ago, who were all very supportive of the two young CSI's, patting them on the backs and offering hugs and handshakes of congratulations. Ever the elder, Mac reminded them to not let this interfere with their work, though secretly he was very proud of them.

Setting her glass down on the small wooden table next to her, Lindsay pulled the blanket tighter against her neck. As she did, her eyes roved to her expanding stomach. In only a few months they would have a son or daughter. Her mind wandered back to the case of Nicole Harris, the young girl who had her womb tore open. Lindsay had met her at the clinic, exchanging numbers so the other woman could have someone to talk to. Her son had been stolen from her uterus by the killers, and the mother had eventually held the infant hostage for a brief time before Stella and the team had closed in, managing to rescue the child before any harm could be inflicted. Afterwards, Lindsay, along with Danny and the rest of the team, had witnessed Nicole's parents being reunited with their grandson. As the proud grandparents cradled the infant boy in their arms, Lindsay had glanced at Danny. A bright smile had crossed his face, and he was intensely focused on the beautiful sight. That single moment told Lindsay that everything was going to be okay. Tears of joy streamed down the cheeks of Jim and Andrea Warren, and Lindsay's hand strayed closer to that of Danny's. A split second later, and the distance between their hands had vanished. It had been a small touch, but that was all they needed.

Approaching footsteps caused her reverie to shatter into invisible specks. She knew it was him, for he tended to walk heavy. After waiting a few seconds, she called out, "It's open!"

The doorknob clicked as it was turned to one side, and the door opened to reveal Danny dressed in cozy-looking jeans and his infamous green shirt. Lindsay stifled a grin; it was the same shirt he had worn their first night together.

After quietly shutting the door, he wiggled his eyebrows at her mischievously. "Did someone call for a doctor?"

Despite not feeling well, Lindsay could not suppress a giggle. "Why yes, I believe I did."

Danny puffed out his chest comically. "Dr. Messer is in the house. I must say, I'm rather lucky to have such a beautiful patient."

He was close enough for her to playfully whack him on the arm. "Danny!"

"Oh, we have a feisty one. Never fear, my dear! Messer will take good care of you. Now, what seems to be the problem?"

Lindsay was about to reply when a sudden sneeze did it for her. Throwing her hands up, she attempted to cover her mouth but was too late. Danny winced as the sneeze became hoarse, and she started to cough. Sitting down on the couch beside her, he slowly rubbed and patted her back. He wasn't really sure if it helped, but after a few moments Lindsay's coughing ceased, and she groaned in annoyance at the unexpected fit.

As she took another sip of her juice, Danny could not help but chuckle. She glared at him through the glass. "What's so funny?" she demanded, voice garbled by the drink.

"You're sexy when you're sick."

Lindsay nearly choked on the juice as it entered her throat. Holding the glass in one hand, she used the other to jab him in the chest with a finger, speaking in a mock severe tone. "You try being sick _and_ pregnant. Let's see if you laugh then."

"Why would I laugh? I'm a pregnant man, I'm rich!"

Lindsay snorted with laughter, but it quickly turned to more coughing and hacking. Danny quickly resumed patting her back, voice overflowing with empathy. "Easy sweetheart. I don't want you coughin' up a lung. Tell you what, why don't I go an' make you some of my soup? We don't want you sick for your appointment tomorrow."

She recovered long enough to answer him. "I don't know if I have all the ingredients for it."

Danny waved a carefree hand. "Italians can improvise. We know our way around the kitchen."

Her coughing fit now gone, Lindsay leaned back on the couch, allowing her widening belly some rest. She couldn't argue with that statement. Though he was a bit embarrassed to admit it, Danny was an excellent cook. Everything he made was delicious, from his chicken parmesan to the famous spaghetti sauce recipe that had been handed down to his mother from her grandfather. Often times in the past he had come over and made dinner for the two of them. Despite trying to keep his talent a secret, Flack, ever the probing one, had found out about it a while ago. He never passed up an opportunity to tease Danny about his culinary skills, but even he could not deny his friend's mouth-watering cooking.

He had half-risen himself from the couch when she suddenly uttered his name in a whispered tone. "Danny."

He immediately froze, glancing first at her one hand clamped down over his and the other splayed out across her stomach. She was motionless, and her chest moved so slightly that it almost seemed like she wasn't breathing.

"What is it?"

For answer, she took his hand she was holding and placed it next to hers on her belly. Danny concentrated on the spot for a minute before his eyes widened, and a gasp emitted from his throat.

Lindsay smiled softly. "Do you feel that?"

Leaving his hand on her stomach – and blatantly ignoring her cold – Danny leaned in and pressed his forehead against her temple. Both submerged themselves in the tender moment, hiding from the world and savouring the milestone they as future parents had just accomplished.

In the dark and mysterious world of Lindsay's womb, the fetus had kicked.

* * *

Danny cocked his head to one side and scratched his chin, studying the female anatomy chart that was pinned to the office wall. Behind him, Lindsay was propped up on the examination table, watching him to pass the time before the doctor arrived. This was their third appointment since Lindsay had become pregnant, and it was to be their second ultrasound. The first one – which she had handed to him a few days after relating the news – showed nothing more than a black blob with a small white object in its centre. Despite its odd shape, Danny's heart would beat with pride whenever he looked at it. In a figurative sense, he was holding his future child.

"See something you like, Messer?"

Lindsay's question snapped him back to reality, and he whirled around to face her, cheeks red with embarrassment. "Just browsin' is all."

She gave a chuckle. "You seem nervous."

Danny came to her side, stroking her hair lightly. "Anxious is more like it. I want to see our baby."

She patted his hand reassuringly. "So do I, but there are a few things the doctor needs to ask first."

At this comment, a slender woman carrying a clipboard entered the room. Tall and pretty, she had her dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and was clad in the usual doctor attire. Smiling politely, she extended her free hand to Lindsay. "You must be Ms. Monroe. Stacy Atkins."

Lindsay returned the warm gesture. "Lindsay. This is my boyfriend Danny."

Dr. Atkins shook Danny's hand, still holding her smile. "It's very nice to meet the both of you. So Lindsay, any problems thus far?"

Thus started the normal questions, Lindsay replying accordingly and Danny answering the ones she couldn't. They spoke about the fetus kicking the night before, a moment that Dr. Atkins noted was one of the happiest throughout the pregnancy. About ten minutes, she placed her clipboard down on a wooden desk near the examination table, speaking to the both of them. "We'll do the ultrasound now. Lindsay, may you please lay down?"

As the doctor washed her hands and prepared the equipment, Lindsay laid herself upon the table, lifting her shirt until it was just below her breasts. Jumping upon the opportunity, Danny placed an open palm on her belly. It was something he often did, for he enjoyed "feelin' our baby."

Dr. Atkins was suddenly hovering over her, voice calm and soothing. "Ready?"

Lindsay nodded, her left hand almost completely enveloped by that of Danny's. Turning on the machine, the procedure started. What was really only a few minutes seemed like an eternity to Danny. His anxiety over viewing his child became so great that he accidentally started to squeeze Lindsay's hand. The pressure caused her to take her eyes off the monitor and nudge him with her elbow. The movement caught his attention, and he looked down at her. "What?"

"I can't feel my hand."

"Sorry." He quickly released his grip, but no sooner had he done that that she took it again.

"I didn't say you had to let go."

Danny was about to speak when an internal voice told him to glance at the screen. His magnificent blue eyes instantly shimmered with tears, and Lindsay looked at the monitor. Her own irises became watery. There on the screen, one tiny hand waving over its head, was their child.

"Would you like to know the sex?" Dr. Atkins asked gently.

The two had already discussed this matter, and Danny spoke for them both. "We'd like to wait."

"Not a problem," the good doctor winked cheerily. "We get some couples who do that. Makes it all that much more special."

Lindsay fought back tears, but she knew it was useless. "Danny, it's our baby."

He kissed her forehead. "I know, Montana. Isn't it beautiful?"

Smiling slightly at the odd name, Dr. Atkins interrupted for a brief second. "Everything looks to be okay. Your baby is doing fine."

It was a bittersweet moment, and Lindsay was no longer able to hold back the tears. Reaching out, she touched the screen with the tip of her fingers, smiling through blurry eyesight. "Hi little one."

Before she could take her hand down, a larger mitt appeared over her fingers. Together, Danny and Lindsay pressed their hands against the screen, allowing the tears to flow freely down their cheeks as they watched the monitor. Watched their child.

* * *

Though it was still summer and the leaves hadn't started to change, the air held a slight chill to it. This was felt by Danny and Lindsay as they traveled down one of the many paths in Central Park, hand-in-hand. Walking alongside the latter, Flack munched hungrily on a sandwich. While the young parents-to-be had a day off, their companion was on his hour lunch. He had agreed to come along after conversing with Danny about Lindsay's appointment, which had taken place a few days ago. Danny has asked him to join them, as they had a special surprise for him. Of course, this wasn't mentioned to Flack, who thought it was merely a walk in the park with his two friends and colleagues discussing baby names.

"Any particular name you're interested in?" Flack inquired after he had swallowed a bite of his sandwich.

Danny shrugged. "Not really. We jus' want one that fits."

Flack rubbed his chin in mock dramatic fashion before posing another question. "Do you want a boy or girl?"

They walked under a bridge and were momentarily shaded from the sun. As they emerged on the other side, Lindsay's chocolate-hued eyes reflected the early afternoon rays, which bounced off the canopy of the surrounding trees. "We have no preference, though I must say that I enjoy the notion of Danny dancing with his girl at her high school graduation."

"Woah Montana!" Danny clutched his heart with his free hand. "Our kid isn't even born yet an' you're already talkin' about their graduation."

Flack nearly spit out his food. "I haven't heard that name in ages!"

Lindsay patted his back as he coughed several times. "Well, I am Danny's Montana. Don't you remember when he would always call me that?"

"I remember when you used to get annoyed at him for always callin' you that," Flack had since recovered and was back to demolishing the already half-gone sandwich. "But it's good to see you both back on the same path."

As he ate, Lindsay nudged Danny gently and whispered in his ear, "Should we ask him now?"

She felt something poke her side and turned her attention back to Flack, who winked cheekily. "Should you ask me what, Monroe? Rule number one: never whisper somethin' when a cop is beside you. We have impeccable hearin', y'know."

Danny glanced sideways at him, sterling blue eyes twinkling mischievously. "The only thing impeccable about you is your appetite."

Lindsay nearly burst out with laughter. Flack merely shrugged off the comment and finished his lunch, swallowing the last bite before saying, "Consider yourself lucky that you're datin' Monroe, or I'd have to mess up that pretty face of yours."

"Consider yourself lucky that we're askin' you to be our baby's Godfather."

Flack stopped dead in his tracks and looked squarely at his companions. The first part of Danny's statement was not a threat, and he knew it. "You're…you're what?"

Lindsay squeezed the shocked detective's hand gently. "We would be honoured if you would be our child's Godfather."

Flack was stunned beyond belief. "I would love to accept your gracious offer, but isn't Mac more fitting for the position?"

Danny clapped his heartily on the back. "You an' me Don, we have our share of good memories. Think of this as a thank you. Besides, Mac has already agreed to be the Goduncle."

Flack had never been the crying type, but even he could not stop a small tear from trickling down his cheek. He smiled humbly at his two friends. "If it's alright with you, I'll take the offer."

"Good," Lindsay winked and fished in her coat pocket for something. "Oh, and Don, you have a little tear on your face there."

Flack's cheeks flushed with red as he accepted the tissue she had offered him. "Messer and Monroe. I tell ya, there isn't a pair like you in all of New York. Thank you."

As they continued on their walk, Lindsay missed the sly wink that was exchanged between the two men.

* * *

It was rare for Sid Hammerback to come up to the main part of the lab. Usually he spent his time in the morgue surrounded by dead – and sometimes decomposing – bodies. The problem with being stuck in a different area than the team was that Sid didn't always know the details about what was going on. It wasn't that they didn't tell him; sometimes Sid could get so wrapped up in his work that he missed out on all the happenings upstairs. This particular afternoon, however, he was upstairs discussing a rather gruesome case with Mac.

They were in the middle of looking at something on Mac's computer when Lindsay poked her head in his office, belly protruding slightly from behind her coat. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you two."

Mac offered her a small smile. "Lindsay. It's nice to see you. How are things?"

The young woman took this as an invitation to come in, which she promptly did. "Things are well, thank you. Have you by chance seen Danny around? I wanted to talk to him."

Her elder raised his eyebrows at her in concern. "Nothing urgent, I hope."

"Not at all. We're going out for dinner tonight, so I was just curious on where he wanted to go. Problem is, I can't find him anywhere. He won't answer his phone."

Mac leaned back in his chair, sighing thoughtfully. "If I'm not mistaken, he's out in the field with Flack. When I hear from him, I'll let him know you're looking for him."  
Sid, who had unfortunately not been told anything, glanced at Mac oddly. "I thought he was out looking at-"

The coroner was cut off as Mac nudged his leg beneath the table, out of Lindsay's eyesight. Swiftly receiving the message, he held his silence as Mac smiled innocently at the young woman. "Don't mind Sid. I think he was just focused on our case."

Lindsay bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. Something was obviously going on, but she decided to play the fool. "Alright, well, I'll head to my office and do some work there for a while. Maybe he'll show up."

After she left the office, Sid smiled apologetically at his boss. "I clearly almost gave away some news you – or Danny for that matter – don't want her to know."  
The NYPD elder watched Lindsay as she retreated down the hallway, blue eyes sparkling with admiration. "It'll take those two a long time to get where they used to be, but they're doing well. Though the death of Ruben Sandoval still haunts him from time to time, Danny is a changed man."

Sid sighed heavily, remembering the time in the morgue when Danny had first laid eyes upon the small body lying upon the autopsy table. It was a harrowing sight, and although Sid had seen his share of victims, none were more disturbing or tragic than that of a child. "Poor kid. He had barely begun life."

Lindsay had long vanished, but Mac still kept his eyes on the many people walking in front of his office. "His death pushed Danny to nearly the brink of depression, and in doing so he became blind to everything and everyone – including Lindsay. But that is not our memory to recall. It is between the two of them. They have a new situation to deal with, one that is much happier."

* * *

"We're almost there Montana, just two more steps."

Clasping his hand tightly, Lindsay listened intently to Danny's instructions. It was all she could do, as she was unable to see. Danny had asked her to close her eyes as he led her to a mysterious location. She had been figuratively blind since he had picked her up at her apartment. Thinking they were still going out for dinner, she had dressed up in a beautiful blue dress, one that flowed lovingly over her curves and thickening waist. When he had been out on the street here and there with Stella or Hawkes, Danny had spotted some pregnant women walking around. None of them even remotely compared to Lindsay's stunning yet simple beauty.

The only obvious thing was that they were inside a building and climbing stairs. Instinctively holding out her other hand in front of her, Lindsay's curiosity grew with each passing step. "Where are we going?"

His reply came close to her ear, his breath washing over the nape of her neck. "Aren't we the anxious one? You'll find out in a second."

"You do realize I am pregnant, right?"

"You do realize we're here, right?"

Lindsay turned her head to the angle in which his voice had come. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Almost. I jus' have one last thing to do." The rattling of a key reached her ears, and for a moment she questioned if they were in his building, a thought she voiced aloud. "You didn't make me close my eyes all the way to your apartment did you?"

"Not exactly. Keep your eyes close for just a few second longer." The click of a door was heard, and he led her inside. Releasing his hold on her hand, he closed the door softly. Lindsay's nostrils flared as a foreign scent entered them, and she now held both hands out.

A pair of muscular but gentle arms wrapped around her belly, which was still small enough for him to grasp the opposite wrist. Placing a chaste kiss on her neck, he allowed her to lean against his chest. "Okay, now you can open them."

Without further ado, Lindsay lifted her eyelids. They were both standing in an empty but fairly large apartment. Confused, she inquired as to why they were there without moving in his secure embrace, noting that he was holding something in his hands. "I don't understand. Why are we here?"

Instead of replying with words, he revealed to her what he had been grasping. "You might want this."

Resting in the middle of his palm was a polished silver key. Still baffled by the whole thing, Lindsay took the object and held it between her fingers, studying it like an archeologist would examine an ancient fossil. "You're giving me a key?"

"Well, you need it to open the door to your new apartment. Well, our new apartment."

This time she turned in his arms to face him. "What did you say?"

"I figured that if we're going to have a kid, we need a bigger place than the ones we both have now."

Lindsay was taken aback by the enormous gesture. "Danny…"

"I know, it's a little eccentric. I haven't actually signed the papers yet, but the guy gave me the key so I could surprise you."

Swiveling around again so she was facing forward, Lindsay surveyed the apartment. It was certainly big enough, and she knew he was right: their places were too small for the family they were going to have in about four months. "So that's why you didn't answer my calls today. I thought something was amiss by the way Mac and Sid acted."

"Flack came with me to check out the place, make sure everythin' was alright. So in a way, I was out in the field with him."

Releasing his arms from around her belly, Danny moved so he was standing almost in front of her, but to the side. "I know this is all happenin' so fast for us. I mean, it feels like jus' last week you told me you were pregnant. But I promised you that I would take care of you an' our baby, an' I have no plans to break that vow. I nearly lost you once; I'm not about to lose you again."

Without the slightest hesitation, she spoke the words he had hoped to hear. "Let's do it. Let's move in together."

That was all Danny needed to encase her in his arms again, holding her gently as to not cause her any discomfort, and kiss her over and over. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They stood there for a while, wrapped in one another's arms, completely ignoring the outside world as they allowed their happiness to flow through to the other.

In a place humans only visit once in their lives, an unborn being shook ever so slightly with agreement.


	5. Of Dolphins and Mobiles

A/N: Here is the next installment. A bowl of M&Ms to the person who can guess the reference to the chapter title. Enjoy!

All mistakes are mine.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Of Dolphins and Mobiles**

In the past Danny had always come home to an empty apartment, even if he had a girl over the previous night. It was the same tedious routine: walk into the apartment, toss his coat onto the chair near the television, make dinner, have a beer, go to bed. But that was all before Lindsay. Once or twice before the massive explosion that nearly claimed Flack's life, she had come over to his place – often joining him from work - to have a drink or eat a hearty meal. After her trial in Montana, they had spent more and more time together. But the fact remained that at that point in time, she didn't live with him. So in one way or another, he would saunter in to a dark and empty apartment.

Not anymore.

While the feeling was still weird – even after living with Lindsay for three months – Danny could not deny the happiness that would well up in his chest every time before his shift ended, knowing that when he got home, his girlfriend would be there. Never in his life had Danny imagined having a girlfriend. The word gave him chills. No one had ever made him feel as content as Lindsay did. She was mysterious in some ways, one of the many reasons why he loved her so much. She was his life now, and in about a month – if everything went well – they would have a new addition.

Danny was curious as to whether they were having a boy or girl. In reality it made absolutely no difference to him whatsoever, as he would love the child either way, but the notion was too interesting for him to not contemplate about. Would he throw a baseball to his son, or play dolls with his daughter? If the latter was more intrigued about sports, would he show her how to shoot a puck or wield a bat? He was still slightly scared about the idea of becoming a father, but he was looking forward to parenthood, even if it was going to be a tough road ahead.

He pushed these thoughts aside and concentrated on the situation at hand. He had a special surprise planned for Lindsay, who was at home resting before her evening with Stella. Danny had previously told her and Hawkes of his plan, and both agreed to help him. Danny and Hawkes had always been good friends, but since the former had saved the latter from nearly drowning during a diving expedition for a murder investigation, they had grown closer. Flack had made dinner reservations for him and Angell, so he was unavailable to assist. Everyone had remained tight-lipped about the plan, but somehow it had leaked to Mac. Not that it mattered, but their boss always managed to get a hold of information. Danny sometimes wondered if Mac knew more than he let on.

"Alright, thank you." Danny hung up the phone in his office and scribbled something down on a piece of paper. Across from him, Hawkes sat in Lindsay's chair, twiddling his thumbs patiently.

Danny grinned as he finished writing. "Boom. They'll be at the apartment later tonight, after Lindsay is gone. Other than that, we have all the materials. Thanks for helpin' me Sheldon; I really appreciate it."

Hawkes waved a carefree hand. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help a fellow colleague with such an important task?"

Danny's stomach twisted with excitement. "It's goin' to look amazin'."

"She'll certainly be surprised. Is she expecting it?"

"Not really. I mean, she doesn't know, but we've talked about it. Figurin' out what colour schemes to use an' such. I jus' hope she'll like it."

Hawkes chuckled softly. "Knowing Lindsay, she'll love it."

* * *

There was that feeling again, that undeniable sense of joy as he walked into the apartment. Though he was unable to physically see her, he could hear her rustling through clothes, obviously searching for something. The tingle lingered in his spine as he strode over to their bedroom, leaning against the doorframe as he watched her search for an outfit to wear. Due to her nose practically buried in the various shirts and pants hung up in the closet, Lindsay was unaware of Danny's presence. She was mumbling something, but he couldn't make any words out.

"The blue dress would look gorgeous on you, Montana. I'd go with that one."

Lindsay nearly jumped ten feet in the air at the sound of his voice. Though she knew who it was, she was still surprised. "Danny! Don't do that. Never scare a pregnant woman."

Danny wiggled his eyebrows cheekily. "Oh, an' why is that?"

Holding the article of clothing he had mentioned in her hands, she waddled over and prodded him gently in the chest with the end of a hanger. "Our hormone levels go through the roof. I'm already frustrated as it is trying to find an outfit, so don't push me over the edge."

Carefully, he wrapped her in his arms and placed his hands on her belly, which, due to her being nearly eight months along, was much bigger. Kissing her temple, he pressed their heads together and murmured softly, "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"Danny, that's not…" Lindsay's voice faltered as he kissed her neck. _Damn you, Messer_. "I have to…"

He stopped briefly to look at her with piercing eyes. "A pregnant Lindsay is a sexy Lindsay."

"You saying I wasn't sexy before?"

He caught the teasing note in her voice. "My darlin', you are always sexy. Especially in bed." A low growl emitted from his throat.

Lindsay laughed and slapped him lightly on his bicep. The muscles coiled and bunched from her touch. "I should really get ready. Soon I won't be able to go out for a while."

Danny rubbed her stomach gently with an open palm. "Yes, but we'll be parents then. Jus' think, baby Monroe-Messer will be here."

Lindsay smiled. Since they decided to wait until the actual birth to find out the sex, Danny had given the name to the unborn fetus for the time being. It was a term of endearment, something Danny had grown accustomed to over the years. "It's the beginning of December, and I'm due in about a month. If all goes well, we'll have a new baby by then."

He buried his nose in the crook of her neck, inhaling her vanilla body wash. "We'll get a late Christmas present."

"I'm still scared." Her voice sounded tiny in the good-sized bedroom.

He held her a bit tighter. "We've weathered the storm for a long time. I'm scared too, but remember that we need to have faith. We were chosen for a reason to become parents, an' whatever happens I promise you I'll be here. I won't leave you. Not now, not ever."

Slowly turning around in his arms, Lindsay pressed her lips to his. It was a bit awkward as her belly got in the way, but they managed to make it work. After they broke the kiss, he leaned his forehead against hers, silently gazing into her eyes as she did the same.

It was Lindsay who spoke first a few minutes later. "I won't leave you either. Not now, not ever."

* * *

Hawkes was no weakling, but carrying a heavy and bulky object up a flight of stairs was not an easy task, even for him. Both his and Danny's muscles screamed from their arms and legs as they worked together to move the object into the latter's apartment. As they entered, Hawkes caught sight of brightly coloured bulbs strung around something. He strained his neck to get a better view.

"Danny Messer has a Christmas tree in his apartment?"

Danny grunted out a reply. "Lindsay's idea."

Entering the desired room in the apartment, the two men set the large object down gently. Wiping a bead of sweat from his brow, Danny clapped Hawkes on the back. "Thanks man. I owe you one."

Hawkes winked cheerily at his colleague and friend. "So, what exactly are we doing in here? Tell me your plans."

For the next several hours, Danny and Hawkes worked steadily on the room, the former laying out his ideas and the latter helping wherever he could. Slowly but surely the room began to take form. As he helped put up the wallpaper, Hawkes recalled a time when Danny vowed he would never have children. Too expensive, he said. The man stole a quick glance at his companion and smiled. In the several years they had known each other, Hawkes had never envisioned Danny as one to settle down. But that was before Lindsay had arrived. No one could deny the effect the petite girl from Montana had on the tough city boy. Those days of Danny being a hot-headed kid were long gone; he was now a mature adult who would be a father in only about a month's time.

* * *

Stella chuckled as she watched Lindsay munch on her dinner. "I won't be surprised if the kid loves green peppers."

The younger woman swallowed her food before replying. "I could eat these things all day."

Stella smiled warmly. "So, how are things going with you and Danny?"

Lindsay's eyes seemed to twinkle at the mention of her boyfriend. "Fantastic. We've been living together for about three months, but it still feels odd to come home to someone."

"It's a wonderful feeling, isn't it?"

Lindsay nodded and chewed thoughtfully. "I wonder what he's up to tonight."

Stella kept a straight face as she shrugged. "What makes you think he's up to something?"

Her colleague simultaneously winked and tapped the side of her nose. "I'm not a CSI for anything, Stel. I know Danny is planning something; I can feel it."

"Must be your heightened senses." Long practice had taught Stella to play the fool well, and her face remained expressionless.

Lindsay was curious but decided to let it go for now. "I have to say, I'm a bit surprised by his reaction from all this."

Stella cocked her head to one side. "How do you mean?"

The younger woman stared at her meal reflectively. "Danny took Ruben's death very hard. I didn't know the boy very well, but I knew Danny was close with him. When he died, it was like another person took over Danny's body and mind. I never expected him to be so welcoming about fatherhood, especially so soon after Ruben's tragic death."

"Danny was a totally different man before you entered his life," Stella spoke softly, reassuringly. "He didn't believe in love or any of those notions. To be honest Lindsay, I didn't believe that either. Until you came along, that is."

She smiled as Lindsay blushed visibly. "You've got that pregnancy glow."

Her companion let out a small giggle. "Danny always says that."

Silence rendered in the air as the two listened to the various sounds of the restaurant. They were grabbing some dinner before heading to Bryant Park for a small concert. Lindsay was unable to stand for long periods of time as her feet were now swollen, and she was grateful to be sitting. "I've never seen Danny so happy before."

Stella took a sip of her water. "That's because you've changed his life. Are you happy?"

A brilliant smile played across Lindsay's lips. In all her life she had never been as peaceful as she was now. She had often heard from the team that she had made a great impact on Danny's character, but sometimes she felt it was the other way around. It was Danny who had crumbled her self-built walls, finding a way past the enforcements and into her heart. He had taught her about courage and to never give up hope, even when it seemed like the entire world was against you. He was her pillar of strength.

"To be honest, I can't recall a time when I was this content."

* * *

Danny's heart swelled with pride as he allowed his gaze to wander the newly-finished room. It had been strenuous work, but they were done. The object he and Hawkes had brought up was resting comfortably against one of the walls, a plush mobile hanging over it. The wallpaper was a soft blue with a border running along the top and bottom. Within the border were dolphins, magnificent creatures whose skin seemed to shimmer whenever the light hit them at just the right angle. A single window at the back provided natural light, and a large rocking chair rested nearby. The surreal sight was almost too much for Danny, and he blinked furiously to hold back the oncoming tears.

Hawkes, however, noticed this. Chuckling, he threw an arm around his comrade's shoulders. "A beautiful sight such as this sure does get the eyes flowing eh?"

Danny sniffed. "This feels like a dream."

The other man flashed a bright smile. "Some dreams can be so peaceful, you don't ever want to wake up from them."

Danny's cell vibrated in his jean pocket. Fishing it out, he flipped it open and pressed it to his left ear. "Messer."

Hawkes remained silent as Danny nodded to whoever was on the other line. He assumed it was Stella, as Danny looked around the room anxiously several times. "Yeah, it's finished. Alright, see you in a bit."

Closing his phone, he looked intently at Hawkes, brilliant blue irises sparkling. "Their concert is finished. They'll be here in about twenty minutes."

* * *

Grasping Stella's hand tightly, Lindsay slowly made her way up the stairs. The elevator was currently broken, so the very pregnant woman had no choice but to climb the flight of stairs.  
Thankfully, it was only a few, but even this made her weary. Halting at the top of the last stair, she took a few minutes to regain her breath. Through it all Stella was very patient. The two had grown close since Lindsay arrived in the city, especially since they and Angell were the only females on the team. Lindsay viewed Stella as a protective older sister and sometimes even a mother figure, as Mac was the "father" of the team.

"Being pregnant really knocks the wind out of you." Lindsay commented as they approached her apartment door, her breathing now back to normal. Digging in her coat pocket, she pulled out the key, put it in its slot, and turned the handle. With a _click_ the door opened to reveal an unusually quiet apartment.

Lindsay peered in, brow furrowed. "Danny? Are you home?"

She heard another door open and close quickly, and turned her head in the direction from which the sound came. Danny suddenly appeared before her, a big smile plastered on his face. "Welcome home Montana."

He encased her in a warm hug, planting a kiss on her lips. Lindsay returned the gesture and, half-breaking their embrace, gave him and Stella an odd look. "What's going on?"

Danny and Stella exchanged glances, and the latter placed a comforting hand on Lindsay's shoulder before turning and leaving. "Why don't you let Danny show you?"

Taking her hand, Danny led her to the room where he had emerged from, asking her to close her eyes before he opened the door. She did as she was bid, smiling curiously. "I quite like the idea of your surprises."

His reply came close to her ear. "Then you'll love this one."

He opened the door and walked in a few feet, beckoning her to follow him. Quietly shutting the door, he watched as she stood in the middle and blindly looked around. "What are we doing in here?"

Just like he had done when he had shown her the apartment, Danny wrapped his arms around Lindsay's neck and shoulders. Due to her quite large stomach, it was difficult for him to fully wrap his arms around her middle. "Open your eyes."

The first thing that Lindsay's eyes fell upon was a crib. It was nothing elaborate, but beautiful nonetheless. Above it was a small mobile from which hung several plush Winnie the Pooh characters. Reaching out, she held Tigger in her hands, her favourite from the beloved series. Unable to compile words, she instead turned her attention to the rest of the room. The walls were decorated with beautiful wallpaper that held a light yet gentle blue to it. She looked up and saw dolphins adorning the top, running all along the edge of the ceiling. Nearby rested a large rocking chair with a cushion on the seat and a quilted blanket hung over the back. To her right was a change table, filled with all the necessary supplies for both them and their future child. It was a magnificent sight, one that took Lindsay's breath away: Danny had decorated the spare room for their son or daughter.

"Danny…"

He squeezed her hand gently. "I know, I didn't have to do this. But I wanted to."

"It's so beautiful. Everything is so beautiful. Did you buy the crib?"

He nodded. "Hawkes helped me bring it up. He did half the work in here."

Lindsay was completely blown away. She took another glance around the room again, in awe over the thoughtfulness of her boyfriend and fellow colleague. "It's perfect."

"I'm glad you like it."

She blinked once, and unchecked tears fell from both eyes. "I love it. This is incredible."

Danny wiped the rivulets away with the pad of his thumb. "You're incredible."

For several minutes they stood there in one another's arms, admiring the beautiful yet simple room. After a while, two pairs of eyelids began to droop, and without a word Danny led Lindsay to their bedroom. Sliding under the sheets, he carefully encased her in his arms – not being able to reach all the way around wasn't about to stop him from holding her – and listened to her steady breathing. She had fallen asleep quickly, and within a few minutes he followed her to the misty citadel of dreams.


	6. Memories and Tragedy

A/N: To those who are celebrating, I wish you a very merry Christmas. May the love and spirit of the season be with you and your loved ones. Those who are not celebrating, have a great week :)

All mistakes are mine.

* * *

**Chapter 6 -test**

Snowflakes blanketed Danny's hair and coat as he exited the taxi and walked around to the other side, opening the door for Lindsay. She accepted his outstretched hand – which was covered by a thick glove – and slowly got up from her seat. Moving about had become increasingly awkward for the pregnant woman, and even though Danny assisted her whenever possible, she still found it difficult to get around.

A single flake landed on the tip of her nose, one of the countless many that swirled around them. "I used to love catching snowflakes with my tongue. My dad and I would do it every winter."

Danny peered up at the grey sky. New York City was in the midst of a small snowstorm, a sufficient amount to coat the ground but not enough to cause any delays at JFK, their current location. It was times like these he was glad he didn't wear glasses anymore, as the flakes would stick to the lens and spot them. "Maybe tomorrow you can revisit your childhood."

Lindsay smiled. They were on their way to meet her parents, who were flying in from Bozeman to not only spend the holidays with their daughter, but to witness the birth of their grandchild. This special moment would take place after Christmas, considering the rest of Lindsay's pregnancy went well.

Still grasping hands, the two young CSI's made their way through the busy airport, taking in the sights and sounds of the holiday season. A large tree, much like the one at Rockefeller Plaza, stood majestically to one side, lit with beautiful streaming lights and a gleaming star on the top. Miniature candy canes, red-and-green bows, and many an ornament hung from the faux branches. Gifts rested underneath, patiently waiting to be torn open by a pair of small hands. Familiar Christmas songs danced in the air, adding to the joy of the season.

As they took a seat near the exit where her parents would be coming out from, Lindsay glanced outside through the windows that accompanied the area. "I hope their plane gets in safely."

Danny patted her hand reassuringly. "They'll be fine, Montana."

She looked at him with an apologetic smile. "I don't mean to be so pessimistic. I guess I just worry about them."

He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles, changing the subject to get her mind off her parents. "How are we feeling?"

"Tired, but alright. The baby liked to kick before, but now I hardly feel her at all."

"You said it again."

"What?"

He winked and pointed to her belly. "Her. You seem sure this baby is a girl."

Lindsay chuckled softly. "What, you want to me to refer to our baby as "it"?"

Leaning in, he gave her a swift kiss. "Her is fine."

* * *

Danny glanced at his watch. The flight was supposed to be in about 30 minutes ago and had still not arrived. His brilliant eyes shifted to where Lindsay's head was resting on his shoulder, his arm slung around her back and holding her close to him. For several minutes he watched her sleep. It was a favourite pastime of his, something he did whenever she dozed off first. He recalled that morning when he had done just this, propped up on one elbow and gazing at her lovingly. A strand of hair had fallen from her forehead, and instinctively he had brushed it aside with his fingers. She was always beautiful, but Danny found her breathtaking when the sun's rays would dance across her face and down her arms, circling her belly and almost illuminating the spot where the baby was resting. Sometimes he would place an open palm on her stomach, knowing that underneath his hand was their future child.

The voice over the PA system snapped him from his reverie. "Flight 249 from Bozeman is now arriving."

Shifting his arm slightly, Danny kissed the top of Lindsay's head. "Babe, wake up, your parents' flight is here."

Lindsay moaned and opened her eyes, immediately blinking as the overhead lights strained her irises. "How long was I asleep for?"

"About a half-hour. They just announced that the Bozeman flight has arrived."

Lindsay stretched her arms and snuggled deeper into Danny's embrace. "You make a great bed."

"You're pretty cozy yourself, miss Monroe."

Since standing proved too much of an effort for Lindsay, they remained seated until the passengers began appearing from the tunnel. Not long after, Lindsay spotted two familiar faces coming out. A huge smile spread across her lips, and Danny helped her up. "Mom! Dad!"

The older couple had seen their daughter the moment they stepped foot in the waiting area. Lindsay's mother gave a cry of delight as she embraced her daughter, tears of happiness streaming down her aged cheeks. "Lindsay my little one. It's so nice to see you again."

As the two greeted each other, Danny shook hands with Lindsay's father. "Mr. Monroe."

The taller man chortled and clapped him on the back. "I told you before, you can call me Andy. How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you. Yourself?"

The elder straightened his back, grimacing. "Sometimes I think my back is older than the rest of my body."

They shared a chuckle and turned their attention to Lindsay and her mother. The latter was planting kisses on the former's cheeks, who clung to the older lady like an infant. The two released their hug to glance at the men, Lindsay's face going beet red. "Oh, where are my manners? Mom, Dad, you remember Danny Messer."

Lindsay's mother shook the young man's outstretched hand. "I certainly do. He's still a gentleman; hasn't changed a bit."

Danny flashed his famous grin. "An' you're still as beautiful as always, Mrs. Monroe."

Her chocolate eyes, much like those of Lindsay's, gleamed with admiration. "You may call me Joy. Thank you for taking such good care of our daughter."

Danny bowed his head slightly in respect. "It is my honour."

"Well, shall we get going?" Andy gestured to the luggage, which lay unforgotten at their feet. "It doesn't seem the snow will be stopping anytime soon."

Danny took the suitcases, allowing Lindsay and her father a quiet moment. They embraced warmly, Andy rubbing his hand up and down his daughter's back. "I've missed you."

Lindsay nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck. "I've missed you too Daddy. I'm glad you and Mom are here."

He kissed her cheek lovingly. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

* * *

The drive from the airport was a rather serene one. Danny sat in the front so Lindsay could catch up with her parents on all the happenings since her trial in Montana. She had kept in contact with them since then, but she chatted much like that of an excited youngster telling her friends what she got for Christmas. From the front seat, Danny listened in silence, often smiling at what Lindsay was saying. As they had walked to the taxi, he had gotten a good look at her parents, whose appearances really weren't all that different from the last time he had seen them. Joy Monroe was a splitting image of her daughter. Her aged face held beautiful chocolate irises, mysterious things that swirled with years of wisdom. She had black-and-grey hair that was currently pulled back in a loose bun, several strands hanging in front of her face. Wrinkles creased her cheeks and forehead, evidence that she was not getting any younger. Despite this, her tranquil features gave Danny a warm feeling.

Andy Monroe, however, was a different story. Lindsay had evidently gotten her height and body from her mother, but her father was a tall and muscular man. Though he didn't tower over Danny by any means, he was still an impressive sight. Like his wife and daughter, his eyes were dark but held the same wisdom and comfort. His short brown hair was showing signs of age, and he too had a few creases on his face. Regardless of his tough appearance, he was a gentle soul who cared deeply for his family. Danny made a silent vow to be the same type of father to his child as Andy was to Lindsay.

Through the mirror, he focused his gaze on her. She was in her element, obviously overjoyed at seeing her parents again. Last time they saw each other, it was not a happy situation. Danny recalled that day like it had occurred five minutes ago. Andy and Joy had come to her hearing, to listen to their daughter testify against the man who killed her best friends all those years ago. Completely ignoring his body's pleas for sleep, he had jumped on the first place to Bozeman and arrived at the courtroom just in time, as Lindsay had nearly broken down. They had communicated with their eyes, his boring into hers and giving her the silent courage she needed to finish her testimony. Afterwards, they had gone back to her childhood home, Andy and Joy embracing their daughter and allowing free tears to create rivulets on their cheeks. That night, Danny and Lindsay had slept in the same bed for the first time since that balmy summer day at the tiger's cage. As he leaned back on the headrest, Danny's mind strayed to that night.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_Lying on their sides, they faced each other, silent. The light from the full moon was sectioned by the windowpane, rays pooling onto the bed and lighting their faces. It had been a harrowing day for both, and they were weary from lack of sleep. Neither had been able to get any good rest since she had left._

"_You were very brave today. I'm proud of you." He pushed aside a strand of hair that had fallen into her face, his fingers brushing against her soft skin._

_She shuddered from the sudden contact. "When I saw you enter those doors, my spirit lifted. I felt this voice tell me to continue, to put that bastard away for good."_

_"An' that's exactly what you did. He can't hurt you anymore."_

_She studied his eyes, which glinted in the filtering moonlight. Something was holding her back from pouring her heart out to him. Her mind had created the words, yet her voice refused to obey any commands._

_He must have sensed her distress, because he reached across and gently rubbed her cheek with the side of his finger. "Montana, tell me what's wrong."_

_Two words managed to escape her throat. "I'm scared."_

"_We can be scared together."_

_"I care about you, and that's what scares me. I've never felt like this before."_

"_Sweetheart," he took her hand in his and slowly caressed her knuckles. "It's okay to be scared; it's a normal feeling to have. We'll jus' take this one step at a time, okay? There's no need to rush into things."_

_Without a second notion she inched forward, closing the gap between them until their bodies were practically touching. She knew she shouldn't have done it, but something about being in his presence made her feel at ease. "When I'm with you, I'm safe. I'm home."_

Her eyes granted him permission to wrap his arms around her small body, instantly enveloping her in a cocoon of warmth and security. He felt wetness on his sleeve and realized that she was crying. Pulling her slightly back so he could see her face, he wiped a falling tear away with the pad of his thumb. "I'm here my love." 

_She sniffed and glanced up at him. "Thank you for coming."_

_He merely smiled and allowed her to bury her nose in the crook of his neck. Pride bubbled in his veins, and he felt a need to protect her, to watch over this young woman whom he loved so dearly. Closing his eyes, he listened to her fast-paced breathing. He instinctively tightened his hold on her, and almost immediately her lungs calmed. He had dreamed of this moment for so long. Her now gentle heartbeat echoing in his ears, along with the feeling of her against his body, sent him into a deep and peaceful slumber._

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"Here we are."

Danny unlocked the door and swung it open, revealing the apartment to Lindsay's parents. The elders were clearly tired from their long flight, but they managed bright smiles as they entered the main room. Behind them, Danny gave Lindsay a quick but loving kiss on the lips.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining or anything." she whispered, licking her lips and savouring his taste.

"Do I need a reason to kiss my beautiful girlfriend?"

She chuckled. "Good point."

The four got settled into the apartment, Danny making everyone some coffee as Lindsay made herself as comfortable as possible. They discussed issues such as the pregnancy, working in the lab, and life in the city and country. Before long it came time for dinner, and Danny took over. He insisted that Andy and Joy relax and chat with their daughter whilst he prepared the meal. As they ate and played cards afterwards, snow began to fall outside their window. Danny recalled Lindsay's statement earlier at the airport, and he nudged her gently before gesturing to the window. "Why don't you an' your dad go outside an' catch some snowflakes?"

Lindsay's eyes lit up, much like that of a child on Christmas Eve, and she looked at her father eagerly. "Can we Daddy? It's coming down softly."

Andy chuckled at his daughter's anticipation. "Of course."

* * *

Fallen snow crunched beneath Lindsay's boots as she stepped out onto the sidewalk, lifting her head up and staring at the heavens. Beside her, Andy did the same thing. Father and daughter laughed and danced as hundreds of snowflakes fluttered around them, coating their jackets and mittens. Lindsay felt like she was a little girl again, running around in her Bozeman backyard and trying to catch as many flakes in her mouth as possible. From high above in the apartment window, Danny and Joy watched them in silence.

"Danny and I used to do this all the time," Lindsay said as she caught a flake on her tongue. "We'd have snowball fights, make snow angels, and build snowmen down in Central Park."

Andy ceased moving and looked at his daughter. "I'm glad you two found each other. It makes me content to know that you have someone who cares for and loves you. I hope that one day I can call him my son-in-law."

Blasts of air from Lindsay's nostrils were visible in the winter air as she waddled over and stood beside her father, grasping his hand. "You will, in time. Right now our main focus is the baby."

Together, parent and child stared up at the darkened sky. Snow continued to stream down from the clouds, flakes of various sizes twirling and spinning as they landed on the shoulders of the two people standing outside. Eventually they made their way back indoors, where a loving wife and boyfriend were waiting for them.

* * *

"Are you comfortable enough? You want me to move to the couch?"

Lindsay smiled at Danny's obvious concern for her health. "I told you, I'm fine."

He shrugged apologetically. "Jus' makin' sure my girl is okay."

She nuzzled up to him on the air mattress, which was currently out in the living room. They have given up their normal bed to Lindsay's parents for the time being. "As long as you're beside me, I'm perfectly alright."

He very gently patted her swollen belly. "Jus' think, in a few weeks we're going to be parents."

"Would be nice if she's born soon, especially since Christmas is in two days. Then we won't have to wait a whole year to claim it as our first holiday as a family."

She giggled and ran her fingers along his jawline. "I just want our baby to be healthy."

He stared at her intently. "I love you."

Though it wasn't the first time he had said it, the words always gave her chills. "I love you too."

Danny moved closer to her. "You an' your parents have any plans for tomorrow when I'm at work?"

"We're going to that café on West 55th and 6th in the afternoon. I told Daddy about their coffee, and he wants to check it out. You know how much he loves that stuff."

He kissed the tip of her nose, a favourite habit of his. Smiling, she did the same, whispering, "Y'know, technically this _is_ our first Christmas as a family. Last year it was just the two of us, but now it's three."

A distant memory seemed to swirl around in Danny's eyes then, and he smiled as if recalling it. Lindsay peered at him curiously. "What are you thinking about?"

"How Mac was right all those years ago. I never told you, but he foreshadowed this. Us." Lying on his side with half of the warm blanket covering his body, Danny told Lindsay of the time when Mac said he would find love one day. He related everything, of how he had once been afraid of the very idea of marriage and children.

"But of course, that was all before you entered my life."

Lindsay recalled her own memory: the night her and Stella had gone to dinner and the concert. Stella had spoken of the very same things. "Are you still scared?"

Leaning in, he kissed her again, this time on the lips. "How can I be when you've been right in front of me all along? I'm excited about what the future holds for us and our baby."

Lindsay felt a wave of tranquility wash over her. "I love you so much, Danny. We may have had some rough times in the past, but now we're about to be parents."

He pressed his forehead against hers, whispering softly, "Danny and Lindsay. Forever."

"Forever."

* * *

The golden sun added to the joyful feeling that hung in the winter air. New Yorkers hustled and bustled around the streets, frantically trying to finish their shopping before all the stores closed, especially since tomorrow was Christmas. As Lindsay and her parents sat in the small café, none knew the horror they were about to be a part of.

The first thing that passed through Lindsay's mind as the man walked through the café entrance was that long-ago summer day. She was surrounded by her friends, laughing and smiling as they chatted about random things. She had excused herself to go to the restroom. Then all hell had broken loose.

Except this time, she had nowhere to run.

Before anyone could even react, the man pulled out a gun from his coat. With an insane look in his eyes, he suddenly shot into the crowded café. Lindsay could only instinctively duck, but even then she remained dangerously exposed, for she had been at the counter when he had entered.

Pandemonium erupted. A second shot was fired. Hunched over and attempting to hide from the crazed man, Lindsay felt a warm sticky liquid seep through her shirt. She glanced down at her hand. It was drenched in blood. Her blood.

"Lindsay!"

A large body flew across her then, completely engulfing her. She recognized the person as her father and stared at him through blurry eyes. "Daddy?"

Andy's gaze shifted from her face to her belly. "Oh God Lindsay, you've been shot."

In the midst of the confusion, a male employee – who had witnessed Lindsay being struck – had managed to hit the shooter across the back of the head with a pan, rendering him unconscious. Breathing heavily, he grabbed the phone and called 911, staring down at the man who had gone on the rampage for no particular reason. His voice was urgent when he spoke. "There's been a shooting at the café on West 55th and 6th. Hurry; a pregnant woman has been hit in the abdomen."

Lindsay felt her body weaken. Leaning against the side of the counter, she watched as her father attempted to staunch the flow of blood that was coming from his daughter's stomach. Joy was at her side in an instant, having recovered from the sudden assault.

The young woman's voice came out in a choked sob. "Mom..."

Joy cradled her daughter's head in her hands. "I'm here sweetie. We're both here."

"The baby…" Lindsay's eyes were now clouding over, and she struggled for breath. An older man suddenly appeared and started to assist Andy in stopping the blood, but Lindsay was already fading. She could see the black shadow of unconsciousness reach for her hand, beckoning for her to accept its embrace.

From somewhere far away, she heard her father's urgent voice call to her. "The ambulance is almost here. Stay awake."

Lindsay bravely attempted, but the pain was too excruciating. Beyond the darkness shone a soothing white light that radiated peace and promised an eternal slumber. The sounds of the ambulance right outside the café reached her ears, and the last image that passed through her mind's eye before oblivion consumed her spirit was the smiling face of Danny.

* * *

Looking up from his paperwork, Danny's eyes fell upon a picture that rested near his computer. It was of him and Lindsay at Cozy's with the team only a few weeks before. They had gone to listen to Mac's band, a nice escape from their sometimes tragic work. Danny had his arm wrapped around Lindsay's shoulders, and both were flashing brilliant smiles.

He peered outside the office window. Today was Christmas Eve, and by the looks of things, it was going to be a white holiday. Snow covered the many streets of Manhattan, encasing everyone and everything in a thick blanket. In only a few hours he would be going home to spend the very special night with Lindsay. Danny's heart lifted at this thought.

Sadly, it was about to be shattered. Mac entered then, a grim look on his face. Something was terrible wrong. He seemed older, frailer.

"What is it? Is Lindsay alright?" Danny asked impulsively.

Mac shook his head, blue eyes almost ancient. "She's been shot."


	7. A Christmas Eve Miracle

A/N: Thank you all who reviewed the last chapter. I am known to be DLiciously evil ;). Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday, and happy new year! Here is the next installment. There will be at least one more chapter. Kudos to **Rhylee**, **Stacon**, and **Megs** for helping me with the names of Lindsay's mother and father (sorry girls, I forgot to credit you last chapter). The name of Danny and Lindsay's child is credited to Brian Jacques, author of the Redwall book series.

All mistakes are mine.

* * *

**Chapter 7 - A Christmas Eve Miracle**

An icy claw gripped Danny's heart, threatening to squeeze out its very life. His brain attempted to wrap itself around Mac's words. "Is she okay? Is the baby injured?"

Mac's solemn voice nearly crushed his spirit. "Lindsay has gone into unconsciousness. They've taken her to Lennox Hill Hospital; she needs a Cesarean section to save the baby. I'll take you over."

Danny was visibly shaken but remained silent. He automatically grabbed his coat and was led out by Mac. His face apathetic, Danny's body moved in slow-motion despite the urgency of the situation. He spoke no words as they climbed into the Avalanche – the standard vehicle for all the CSI's – and Mac turned on the engine. Flicking on the sirens, the older man started to drive.

As they made their way through the crowded streets, Danny's mind sorted through past recollections, like a historian would do while searching in a book for a piece of ancient information. Eventually his long-term memory rested on one particular moment, and it unfolded in his mind's eye.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_Danny had never been so scared in all his life. There was that one time when his brother Louie had nearly been killed by Sonny Sassone and his boys, but he had been more angry than scared. He had already lost Aiden; he was not about to lose someone else he loved._

_He approached Lindsay, who was busy strapping on the bulletproof vest. Unable to control his shaking hands and tone, he instead focused on her eyes. Mixed in with the chocolate hue were silver flecks of determination. "What do you think you're doing?"_

_She looked up at him briefly. "Danny I'll be fine."  
_

_He mentally and verbally pleaded with her. "No, we have undercovers who can do this. It's not our job."_

_Zipping up her jacket, the tough woman refused to listen. "Well it is now. We're out of time. You heard what she said; if we don't get in there in four minutes her friend dies."_

_Danny's eyes didn't even follow her as she walked away; instead he stared straight ahead, terrified. His mind screamed at him to chase after her, to stop her from being a foolish hero. His body, however, was literally frozen in place. His legs, powerful as they were, had turned to jelly. Lindsay was practically walking straight to her death. _

_He was the first out of the van. Throwing down his headset, he bolted out from the back doors. He had heard the bag with the hidden explosive drop, and as he ran up to the apartment, fear clutched his heart. Images of Lindsay passed through his mind's eye and the thought of her possibly being injured or worse made him reach the apartment even faster. _

_Flack and Stella burst through the door, screaming and brandishing their guns. Danny ignored them and immediately searched the chaotic room. Smoke from the device had quickly risen, clogging his nostrils and making sight a difficult task.  
_

_He called out her name. Once, twice, before she finally answered. "Danny!"_

_There. In the midst of the melee, he heard her frightened voice. Spotting her hunched over, he instantly came to her aid. He swiftly cast his eyes over her. No injuries that he could see. _

_Clamping his hands over hers, they stared at each other before Danny pulled her in. "You alright?"  
_

_"Yeah." _

_He wrapped his left arm around her neck and shoulders, holding her to his chest. He glanced upwards and muttered a silent "thank you" to the heavens. Pulling her back slightly to get another good look at her, he pushed the hair away from her face. She stared at him, hands grasping his vest tightly. Neither spoke, and he took her in his arms again, grateful beyond any words or emotions that she – his Montana – was safe. _

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Bursting through the hospital doors, Danny ran up to the front counter. Luckily, no one was waiting. "Please, I need to see my girlfriend."

The nurse behind the window smiled calmly. "You can if you tell me her name."

Danny's voice was like a leaky faucet, overflowing with panic and urgency. "Lindsay Monroe. Is she alright? How's the baby?"

The nurse looked through the papers scattered around her desk. "Miss Monroe came in here only a few minutes ago. She has regained consciousness and is preparing for a Cesarean section. She's on the third floor in the Maternity Ward."

Mac had been right behind Danny upon their entrance, but now he was left alone as the young man bounded for the stairs. Poking her head out from behind the counter, the nurse watched him quickly vanish. "There goes a man on a mission."

The elder nodded sadly. "What a tragic thing to happen to two innocent people, especially on Christmas Eve. I hope she and the baby will be alright."

Reaching across, the kind nurse patted Mac's hand gently and smiled. "This is a wonderful time of year, sir. The season is filled with miracles."

* * *

Still slightly weary and recalling only vague details about the shooting, Lindsay felt herself being wheeled away by several doctors. She slowly glanced down at her left hand and noticed a tube running into one of her veins. Instinctively she called out, "Danny?"

One of the doctors peered down at her. "Is that your boyfriend or husband?"

"Boyfriend." Lindsay managed to gasp out. "He's the father. I…I need to see him."

As if he had heard her, Danny came skidding along the hall. He was partially out of breath when he suddenly appeared at her right side. "Lindsay! Baby, are you okay?"

The doctor who had spoken to the young woman smiled. "Ah. You must be the boyfriend and father of the child."

He looked at him urgently. "Will they be alright?"

"Yes, as long as we get her into surgery immediately. You are welcome to come and watch."

Lindsay felt better now that Danny was there. Taking his larger mitt in hers, she squeezed weakly and smiled. "You came."

Bending down, he kissed her forehead. "I told you I would never leave."

* * *

The procedure began quickly and efficiently. Lindsay's belly was frozen and a sheet placed in front of her face to block her view of the operation. Beside her stood Danny, who was grasping her hand and offering words of encouragement. Luckily she was due to give birth in only a week, so the fetus was already fully developed. This was not the way Danny and Lindsay had planned to see their child for the first time, but they had learned long ago that things almost never went the way they were expected to. Pregnancy was a mystifying adventure, one full of surprises at every turn.

"Listen," Danny was now bent down so Lindsay could look at him levelly. "Whatever happens here, I want you to know that I love you so much. You're my entire life."

She smiled weakly. "Don't say stuff like that; you know everything will be alright. By the way, I love you too."

He chastely kissed her lips. Reaching up, she placed an open palm on his cheek, their noses almost touching. "Tell me when you can see the baby."

Danny stood up and peered over the sheet that obscured their view of the operation. "They're openin' your belly now. Good thing you can't feel anythin'."

Lindsay let out a small chuckle. "I don't want to feel anything except you beside me and our baby in my arms."

The two fell silent then, allowing the doctors to work. Once again at her level, Danny continued to whisper verbal support to Lindsay, their hands and forehead still pressed together.

Several minutes later, they were smiling about something when one of the doctors poked his head out from behind the sheet. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but your baby is about to be born."

Rearing up again, Danny peeked around the sheet. Lindsay tugged his hand urgently. "Is she – or he – okay?"

Tears of joy spilled from Danny's eyes as he looked back at her. "If you mean she has ten fingers and ten toes, then yes."

An ear-splitting scream suddenly filled the room, and Lindsay stared at Danny. "She?"

Danny disappeared for a second before reappearing, holding a small female baby. The infant was crying madly, but neither he nor Lindsay even heard it. All they saw was their daughter.

His blue eyes twinkled mischievously. "Merry Christmas Montana. Would you like to see your gift?"

Lindsay was at a loss for words. "Danny…it's our baby…"

Bending his knees, Danny brought the still crying infant to her level. As her eyes fell upon her daughter, Lindsay's spirit became overwhelmed with happiness. Both had waited so long for this moment, and now their child had finally arrived. She was more beautiful than Lindsay could ever possibly imagine. She lifted her arm and very gently touched the infant's cheek. "Don't cry little one, your mommy and daddy are here. We've waited a long time to see you. You're safe now."

* * *

Pressing his palm to the window, Danny stared through the glass at his daughter, lying comfortably amongst the other newborns in the Prenatal Ward, her current location for the time being. For now she was still Baby Girl Monroe-Messer. He knew the child would be beautiful, but even then he was taken aback. It was natural instinct for a parent to think their son was handsome or daughter gorgeous, and Danny was no exception. He watched her sleep peacefully, miniature arms and legs kicking out every now and then and small chest rising and falling with each breath. How he so dearly wanted to hold her, to sweep her up in his arms and protect her from the outside world.

"Lindsay is doing fine. She's resting right now." The foreign voice made him turn his head, but he relaxed when he recognized the person approaching. Andy Monroe clapped him lightly on the back, an encouraging smile on his tough yet gentle features. "Joy is there with her, but when you're ready to go up we'll leave you two alone."

Gratitude replaced blood in the younger man's veins. "Mac told me what you did in the café, tryin' to save Lindsay. Thank you."

Andy simply nodded in reply. The two focused on the little infant, separated by only a pane of glass. "I nearly broke my second vow," Danny's voice was barely above a whisper. "First I failed at protectin' Ruben Sandoval, an' now I nearly lost Lindsay an' the baby after promisin' to protect them. I'm askin' myself the same question I did when we started this journey: how can I protect my child if I couldn't even protect Ruben? How can I protect anyone?"

Though he had difficulty hearing Danny's voice, Andy could detect his frustration. Sighing, he kept his eyes on his granddaughter as he spoke. "You can't live your life thinking you can protect them from everything. No matter how hard you try, you can never fully protect the ones you love. All you can do is have faith that they'll be okay. Y'know, Lindsay has told me a lot about you. When we talked on the phone or e-mailed each other, all she spoke of was you. I hardly heard anything about her job or how she was enjoying the city. She loves you, Danny. She loves you so much. I've never seen her as happy as she is when she's with you. I know what you two have been through over the years, and now you finally have a chance at happiness. That child there, she doesn't know how lucky she is to be the daughter of not only a dedicated cop, but a wonderful man. I know you'll make a good father."

Danny was touched by the kind words, and he struggled to find his own. "I…I don't know what to say to that."

Andy placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to say anything. You've taken good care of my daughter, and now all I ask is that you do the same to my granddaughter."

Danny fell silent then. His companion, however, knew something was bothering him. "What troubles you?"

The younger man appeared nervous, hands fidgeting and rocking slightly back and forth on his heels. What he was about to say he had thought long and hard over. "Sir, I wish to spend the rest of my life with your daughter. I love her with all my heart, an' now we have the greatest gift: a child. With your permission, I would like to ask Lindsay for her hand in marriage."

Andy's eyes immediately welled up, and he extended his hand to Danny. "It would give me great honour to call you my son-in-law."

Danny accepted his outstretched hand, but before he could shake it the elder pulled him into a hug. Clapping each other on the back, the two men smiled through their tears.

* * *

Lindsay studied her surroundings curiously. She was situated in a park somewhere in the city, sitting comfortably on a bench whilst young children played all around her, their joyous shouts and cries filling the winter air. Crisp snow blanketed the ground, and magnificent trees ran along the park's edge. Dabs of the white stuff coated the branches and twigs, so beautiful that the image seemed straight out of a painting. The young woman was at peace and content to sit there for a long while. With a smile she watched the children climb on the equipment and race each other around the perimeter. One particular child caught her attention, and she watched him intently. He was of about eight or nine years old – she could not pinpoint his exact age – and was a rather handsome fellow. His short black hair bounced up and down as he ran across the playground equipment, a bright smile on his young face. Reaching the slide, he sat down and, placing his hands a little behind his body, pushed off. She followed him with her eyes as he slid down before reaching the bottom. As he stood up and dusted himself off, Lindsay caught a glimpse of his face. Though she had only seen him once, she recognized him in an instant.

Ruben Sandoval.

The boy looked at her and smiled. Striding over, he sat down beside her on the bench, looking up at her. "Why are you here?"

Lindsay was taken aback by the strange question. "I...I don't understand."

Ruben pointed to where the rest of the children were playing. "You should be with Danny and your baby. You don't have to be here for a long time."

Her eyes followed to where he was indicating, and a gasp emitted from her throat. Standing in the middle of the park was Danny, looking at her, holding a tiny bundle wrapped in a blanket. Danny had a beautiful smile on his lips, and Lindsay was immediately drawn to him and whomever he was holding.

Standing up, Ruben offered her his hand. "I'll take you to him. He looks happy to see you."

Lindsay accepted the boy's gesture, and he led her to where Danny was standing. As they approached him, Lindsay could see that the bundle's face was obscured by the blanket. She stopped not five feet from him, peering into his brilliant irises. "Danny."

"Hey Montana. I think someone wants to say hello."

Her heart nearly ceased beating as the realization struck her like a bolt: Danny was holding their child. Automatically holding her hands out, she prepared to take the infant in her arms.

"Awake!"

The sudden voice made her jump slightly, and she glanced down at Ruben. "What?"

This time it was Danny who spoke the single word. "Awake!"

* * *

Lindsay's brain registered that something or someone was touching her hand. She could feel their skin against hers, their thumb gently rubbing over her knuckles. The sensation felt oddly familiar. She slowly opened her eyes, and the first thing they fell upon was a half-asleep Danny, sitting in the chair but lying on the bed. One hand was underneath his cheek as a makeshift pillow, the other was what Lindsay had just felt.

His name escaped her lips. "Danny…"

Two eyelids snapped open, and he sat up slightly to look at her. "Lindsay?"

"Our baby…"

Her voice was still very weak, and Danny gently urged her to not overexert. "She's okay. They have her down in the Prenatal Ward, but she'll be here soon."

Lindsay released a hoarse cough. Leaning in, Danny kissed her lips and pressed his forehead against hers. "I'm so glad you're okay. God, if somethin' had happened to you or the baby…"

Although she was exhausted, she still managed to give him a smile and return kiss. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

Still leaning his forehead against hers, he whispered softly, "You're her mother. Of course she's beautiful."

They remained in that position for several moments before Lindsay realized that Danny was shedding tears. She had hardly ever seen him cry before, and the sight tugged at her heartstrings. "Danny, what's wrong? I'm okay, and so is the baby. Everything is fine."

Ignoring the twin rivulets that streamed down his cheeks, he carefully wrapped one arm around her back and the other just underneath her breasts, as her stomach was still tender from the operation. Lacing his fingers together, he nuzzled her affectionately. "I nearly lost you today for the third time. Not only that, I almost lost my child. The two things I love the most in this world were nearly taken away from me. If you both had died, I don't know if I would have been able to continue. To be honest, I probably would have taken my own life to be with you two."

Lindsay's own eyes were now watery, and she placed her hands over his. "Well, we're both fine, so you can stop with the suicidal thoughts."

They chuckled simultaneously. As he had always done, Danny kissed the tip of her nose. "Some angels up there must like us. Thank God you two are safe."

A rap at the door suddenly disturbed them from their peaceful moment. A slim nurse stood just inside the frame, holding something close to her chest. "Mr. Messer, Miss Monroe, would you like to see your daughter?"

Lindsay sniffed and wiped away a few stray tears as the nurse approached the bed, handing the fragile bundle to her before leaving to give the new parents some quiet time with their arrival. She very gently pulled back the blanket that was covering the sleeping infant's face. "Danny, it's our daughter."

Still in his position on the bed, Danny leaned in and examined her chubby features. "She's got your cute button nose. Wish she wasn't sleeping so she could see us."

As if on cue, the child's eyelids slowly opened, and a yawn escaped her throat. Danny and Lindsay found themselves staring into a pair of sterling blue eyes, much like those of the former. The infant's simple beauty made for another serene moment, and they watched her in silence. Danny kissed her soft head and rubbed her cheek with the side of his index finger. He then moved to her hand and, as he had envisioned many times in his dreams, immediately found his finger enveloped by a tiny hand.

He chuckled lightly. "It's nice to meet you too. Why don't you meet your mommy?"

It was as if the baby understood his words, for her eyes shifted to Lindsay's beaming face. "Hi little one," she whispered. "I'm your mommy."

Danny watched the scene unfold before him. Here he was with his girlfriend and new daughter. He had almost lost them both; he was not about to lose them permanently. In those few seconds he made the decision to ask her, and although he didn't have a necessary object for the occasion, he still felt it was the right time.

"I don't have a ring, but…will you marry me?"

She looked at him, but before she could question his motives he explained. "All my life I never expected to be a father, much less be in a relationship. But with you, I've found myself. Lindsay, we've created this beautiful being you're holdin'. I love you an' her so much. Look at how far we've come, at everythin' we've endured. Yet we're still here. An' now we have a child, a gorgeous daughter to prove to everyone that we've made it. I would be honoured to call you my wife."

The young woman was in tears at his sentiment, but she didn't have to think about her answer for a second. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you!"

They shared a loving kiss, the infant still in Lindsay's arms. She cooed happily, and the two broke apart to peer down at her. Chuckling, Lindsay passed her to Danny, remarking, "I liked that name you told me a few nights ago. You do the honours."

Danny had been waiting for this moment for seemingly years. Looking down at the child resting peacefully in his arms, his heart swelled with pride. Finally, after many hardships and successes, they were here. They were now parents. The journey had only just begun, but Danny was already enjoying the ride. He was holding his daughter.

Outside, snowflakes fell deep and soft upon the city, blanketing the streets with a dusty white coat. Hardly a soul could be seen, as everyone was indoors preparing for the next morning. Inside Lennox Hill Hospital, on the third floor, proud grandparents entered a room, hugging and kissing their daughter and future son-in-law and meeting their new grandchild.

As Andy and Joy surrounded the bed, Danny presented to them the innocent life who had been born on one of the most beloved days of the year. Kissing her forehead, he stared into her sparkling eyes and spoke her name for all to hear. "Rosabel Monroe-Messer."


	8. Flying Without Wings

A/N: Happy New Year everyone! This is the last chapter to the story, so I thank you so very much for all your lovely comments. I'm sad to see this end, but it's been a joy to write. The song used is "Flying Without Wings", sung by a wonderful Irish band called Westlife. I highly recommend this absolutely beautiful song. This chapter is dedicated to **Meg**, because I told her I would write her into this chapter. So my darlin', I hope you enjoy!

All mistakes are mine.

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Flying Without Wings**

It was a cold but calm night, the inhabitants of New York City dusting themselves off from yet another snowfall. Thankfully, this one had been fairly light, but enough to coat the ground in a soft white blanket. Inside the apartment, hunched over the crib in the nursery, Lindsay watched her daughter sleep peacefully. Rosabel's tiny chest rose and fell with each breath, and every once in a while her chubby legs would kick out involuntarily. The first month had been quite the challenge, as both Danny and Lindsay had lost many hours of sleep over the infant. But of course, they loved every minute of it. The knowledge of waking up each morning – be it before the sun or at dawn's first light – and holding your child was a feeling neither could ever give up. Often times Danny would pace back and forth with the distressed infant, very gently patting her back and whispering soft words in an attempt to calm her down. More than once Lindsay had awoken to the cries, and together they would hold her until she fell back asleep.

Reaching down, Lindsay rubbed the side of Rosabel's cheek with her finger. Danny would be home in a few minutes from his shift, and although she was exhausted, she wanted to be awake when he walked through the door. As she caressed her daughter's skin, she couldn't help but smile. It had been a harrowing nine months, one that she had barely escaped from alive. Lindsay knew just how close she and Rosabel had come to an eternal slumber. For the third time in her life she had cheated death, and she had recovered well from her most recent experience. Shifting her gaze upwards, she whispered a silent "thank you" to whatever angels were watching over her.

"My little baby," she spoke softly as to not wake Rosabel. "You're so beautiful. You have your daddy's eyes and my nose. I'm sure you'll have his grin too. What a lethal combination that will be; I bet the boys will be all over you."

"Not if I have anythin' to do with it." The voice gave her a slight start even though she was expecting him. Half-turning, she smiled as he stood in the doorway. "How's she doin'?"

"Good. She's sleeping now."

Striding over, Danny wrapped his arms around his fiancé's stomach, which was nearly back to its normal size. Kissing her temple, he squeezed her gently. "As you should be."

She loved being in his embrace. It was the one place where she felt truly safe. "I kept worrying about her," she half-turned again to look at him curiously. "You don't think the boys will melt over her eyes and grin?"

He chuckled, irises twinkling. "I didn't say that. Besides, they probably will. I mean, I do have a pretty handsome smile. Got you pretty good didn't it?"

She prodded him in the arm. "Sorry, your ego was a bit inflated there."

Flashing his famous grin, Danny captured her lips in a quick but loving kiss. When they broke apart, she smiled mischievously and tapped his chin with her finger. "Damn right it got me good."

They focused on the still-sleeping infant, both mystified by her simple innocence. "Look at her," Danny whispered. "I'm the luckiest guy on earth to have you both. Only a few years ago the very notion of love and family terrified me, but now I wouldn't change this for anythin'. I love you so much Lindsay. Together we made this beautiful being."

"Are you still scared?"

Holding her in a protective but gentle embrace, Danny rested his chin on her shoulder, peering down at the child. "Nervous. But these butterflies are good. I can't wait to see what the future holds for us, for her."

Lindsay stifled a yawn as weariness began to steal in. Kissing her neck, Danny smiled as Rosabel twitched slightly. "C'mon Montana, go an' get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

"What about you? You must be tired too, and I don't want you falling asleep at the alter."

He waved a carefree hand in the air. "I'll be in right behind you; jus' going to say goodnight to my girl."

Bending down, Lindsay placed a chaste kiss on Rosabel's fragile head. The infant stirred but remained asleep. Extracting herself from Danny's arms, she kissed him on the lips before striding off to the bedroom. Instead of climbing into bed, however, she remained inside the doorframe, peeking out to watch Danny share a tender moment with their daughter.

Much like that of a protective father watching over his beloved child, Danny stroked Rosabel's arm, eyes intently focused on the tiny life before him. From her position at the door, Lindsay could hear his words.

"Who would have thought that I, Danny Messer, would be so lucky to have such a beautiful baby? I joke about my charm getting your mommy good, Rosabel, but in the end it's her who got me. You're proof that we made it. Everythin' we've been through has led us to this, to you. That old man at the church was right: a child certainly is a marvelous gift. You an' your mommy are the best things that have ever happened to me. Someone up there must really love us huh? We got a second chance, an' we got you."

His finger trailed down her chubby arm towards her wrist, and it was quickly engulfed again by her tiny hand. Danny chuckled and gently shook her hand. "My finger isn't the only part of me you have a hold of, little one."

Lindsay's eyes were on the verge of exploding with tears. She watched as Danny kissed the infant's cheek, whispered "I love you," and turned around. Her attempt at hiding proved unsuccessful, as Danny spoke her name.

Revealing herself, she smiled sheepishly. "I was just…um…coming to get you."

Danny looked at her with raised eyebrows, speaking in a mock severe tone. "Really Montana, if you're goin' to lie, at least make it believable."

Grinning, she remained where she was as he silently made his way over. Wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her in, he whispered in her ear, "Your eyes are red."

She laid a hand on his chest, hovering over his heart. "Why wouldn't they be after hearing what you said to her?"

"I meant every word."

Her lips curled up in a brilliant smile. Together they gave one last glance at their sleeping daughter before sliding into bed and falling victim to slumber themselves, encased in one another's arms as always.

* * *

Danny shifted anxiously on his feet, but Flack's reassuring voice calmed him. "Relax. This is your big day. Enjoy it."

He smiled at his best man. "Thanks, but I'm still nervous."

Flack returned the grin. "A normal feeling to have on such a wonderful occasion."

They were standing at the alter, Flack slightly behind Danny's left. Alongside the former, looking rather sharp in a tuxedo, stood Mac. Across from them was Stella, showing off a beautiful beige gown and clutching a small bouquet of flowers. In the front row sat Joy with a sleeping Rosabel in her arms. The proud grandmother winked at Danny, offering him an encouraging smile. The ceremony was rather small, but it was what both Danny and Lindsay wanted: their family and closest friends come together for a special union.

To take his mind off the numerous butterflies that floated around his stomach, Danny nudged Flack in his side, speaking in a low tone. "So when are you goin' to ask Megan to marry you?"

His companion gave a sly wink and waved to his girlfriend of six months, who was seated in the front row. "Perhaps that's already taken care of."

Danny chuckled. "Ever the crafty one."

Everyone's attention was suddenly turned to the large doors at the back of the room, which opened with a _creak_. As the two people revealed themselves, Danny's breath hitched in his throat.

The magnificent dress trailed behind Lindsay, rippling slightly as she walked. No veil covered her flawless face, and her eyes sparkled like water in sunlight. In her right hand was a bouquet, larger than that of Stella's, and her other hand was hooked under the arm of a beaming Andy. She was an impressive sight to behold, and Danny found himself fumbling for words when they reached the alter.

"I…um…"

Andy chuckled and patted his back. "Isn't she beautiful?"

Danny nodded dumbly, still unable to find his voice. Smiling at his nervousness, Lindsay embraced her father, accepting a kiss from him on each cheek. "My little girl is all grown up."

Lindsay wiped away one of his falling tears. "I'll always be your little girl Daddy."

Andy extended an arm to Danny. "I couldn't imagine another being my son-in-law. You take good care of my daughter, young man."

He shook the elder's hand, his own tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "With my life, sir."

Nodding his approval, Andy took his seat beside Joy and his granddaughter. Danny shifted his gaze to Lindsay, swiftly looking her over before holding out his hand. "Simply gorgeous."

She giggled and slid her smaller mitt into his. "You're not too bad yourself, cowboy."

Quick hugs were exchanged between the five friends, and as the priest spoke the opening line, the wedding of Danny Messer and Lindsay Monroe began.

* * *

Closing his book, the priest gave a warm smile before nodding to Danny. "The couple will now exchange their vows."

The young man cleared his throat before gazing directly at Lindsay, eyes never once leaving hers. "You know how scared I was to become a father. The very idea terrified me, because I wasn't sure if I was ready, if we were ready. But now I'm certain. Now I understand why God chose us to be parents. Montana, I love you. Whatever comes our way we'll fight it, an' it'll be alright because I will always love you. In a way, Mac led us to each other. He knew love would happen to me one day. Now we're here, about to become husband an' wife, an' we have a beautiful daughter to show for it. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, to raise our child together, to grow old together. For me, it's the little things that make you so amazing. Your eyes, your smile, your laugh, the way you focus so intently on a piece of evidence, or how you can light up an entire room just by walking in. You're my best friend, and you're where my life truly began."

Unchecked tears immediately welled in Lindsay's eyes, and she took a moment to centre herself. Sliding his hand out from hers, Danny gently wiped away a falling droplet before grasping her hand again, which he had not let go off since the beginning of the ceremony.

Smiling through slightly blurry vision, Lindsay took a deep breath and spoke. "When I moved to the city, I never expected to find love. To be honest, I expected just work; I never thought I would fall in love. You once told me that it's okay to be scared. Being afraid of something means that one day you will find the courage to stand up to it. I love you too, and whatever happens I'll always be here. You said that everything we've been through has led us to this moment, to Rosabel, and that this is our second chance. You know better than anyone that I was scared when I found out I was pregnant. But if God thought it wasn't meant to be, He wouldn't have us standing here right now before our family and colleagues, vowing to love and protect one another. We will raise our child together, Danny, and we will grow old together. I love you cowboy."

Even Flack, who normally had a tough exterior, could not hide his tears. "Don't you get all soft on me now," Danny whispered as his best man handed the ring to him.

Flack swiftly dried his tears. "Huh, I wouldn't be the one talkin' about goin' soft, Messer."

Chuckling, Danny faced Lindsay, who had been given her own ring from Stella. The priest smiled and continued the ceremony. "Danny, place this ring on Lindsay's finger and repeat after me."

After the rings had been placed on their fingers, Danny and Lindsay remained holding hands as the priest held his arms in the air, palms upwards towards the ceiling. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. Messer, you may kiss your bride."

It was not their first kiss by any means, nor their last, but it symbolized their promise to one another. Danny captured her lips, wrapping his arms around his new wife and holding her close to him. As they broke apart, they shared a secret smile and an Eskimo kiss.

Danny's smile quickly grew mischievous, and he wiggled his eyebrows. "You sure you want to spend the rest of your life with me after I annoyed you those first few days?"

Lindsay giggled and squeezed his powerful biceps. "How can I not with that handsome smile of yours? After all, it got me good."

He gave a cheery wink before releasing her from his hold and glancing at Joy, who was still holding Rosabel. "I believe someone is waitin' for us."

"You two go on ahead," the older woman waved a carefree hand. "Enjoy the feeling of being husband and wife. I'll hold onto her and see you both at the reception."

Lindsay gave her parents warm hugs and kisses. "Thank you, for everything."

Andy brushed aside a strand of hair that had fallen from behind his daughter's ear. "Go ahead now. We'll see you in a little while."

Kissing their sleeping daughter's forehead, Danny and Lindsay, hands still clasped tightly together, walked down the aisle and towards their new life.

* * *

"It gives me great honour to present to you for the first time, Mr. Danny Messer and Ms. Lindsay Monroe!"

Claps were heard all around as the newly married couple entered the large reception room. They walked around the few tables, accepting congratulations from the guests. They approached the table that seated their colleagues, and everyone broke out into smiles.

"See young lady," Sid winked at Lindsay. "I knew he had a crush on you."

She chuckled and gave him a warm hug. "Thanks Sid."

Danny, meanwhile, found himself embraced by Mac. The elder had clearly shed tears, but he kept his composure as he patted his younger counterpart on the back. "Congratulations."

Danny peered at him teasingly. "Thanks boss. You weren't cryin', were you?"

Mac scoffed, then shrugged. "Maybe a little."

Stella and Lindsay were busy exchanging hugs and kisses. The former's eyes shimmered with a mixture of pride and tears. "I'm so proud of the both of you. You've come a long way."

"You've helped me, Stella, a lot. Thank you."

"Hey Messer, I expect that you take good care of Monroe. Remember my promise?"

Danny rolled his eyes at Flack in mock annoyance. "How could I forget? You mention it nearly every day."

Hawkes and Lindsay were now embracing each other. "I remember the first day you came to the city," Sheldon recalled. "You had to search through tiger dung."

A laugh escaped from Lindsay's throat. "Got to love the life of a newbie. Thank goodness I don't have to do that anymore."

He kissed her cheeks. "At least that day holds a good memory for you. Congratulations Lindsay."

"It certainly does. Thank you Sheldon."

The announcer's voice interrupted the team's celebration. "It's time for the bride and groom's first dance."

Danny turned his eyes to Lindsay and extended his hand. "Shall we?"

Once again she slid her hand into his, and he led her onto the floor. "I think you'll like this song. The first time I heard it, I thought of you."

The space between their bodies immediately vanished as he pulled her into his chest. Foreheads touching and their arms wrapped around one another, Danny and Lindsay closed their eyes and imagined being alone in the room. For the several minutes the song played, the world around them ceased to exist. A magnificent male voice, coupled with a guitar and piano shortly after, gently echoed in their ears, encasing their hearts with its glorious notes.

_Everybody's looking for that something  
One thing that makes it all complete__  
You find it in the strangest places  
Places you never knew it could be_

_Some find it in the face of their children  
Some find it in their lover's eye  
__Who can deny the joy it brings__  
When you've found that special thing  
You're flying without wings_

_Some find it sharing every morning__  
Some in their solitary lives__  
You'll find it in the words of others  
A simple line can make you laugh or cry_

_You'll find it in the deepest friendship  
The kind you cherish all your life  
__And when you know how much that means__  
You've found that special thing  
You're flying without wings_

_So, impossible as they may seem__  
You've got to fight for every dream  
Cause who's to know which one you let go  
Would have made you complete_

_Well for me, it's waking up beside you__  
To watch the sunrise on your face__  
To know that I can say I love you  
In any given time or place_

_It's little things that only I know__  
Those are the things that make you mine  
__And it's like flying without wings  
Cause you're my special thing  
I'm flying without wings_

_And you're the place my life begins__  
and you'll be where it ends  
__I'm flying without wings__  
And that's the joy you bring  
I'm flying without wings_

The final note hung in the air before slowly fading away. Danny glanced at Lindsay, who had tears in her eyes. "That was beautiful."

"So are you. This entire journey, Lindsay, I've felt like that: flyin' without wings. To wake up beside you and see the sunlight on your face, to know that I can say 'I love you' whenever I want…that's what made this the greatest adventure."

She flashed a sly smile before kissing him passionately. "We're just getting started cowboy."

* * *

"Aren't you going to surrender? You should know by now that you can't beat country girls!"

Rosabel's voice rang out in the winter air, reaching the ears of Danny and Flack and stinging their respective egos. The latter was busy compacting snow between his hands, and the former poked his head over the top of the small fortress they had constructed. "We shall never surrender!"

This time it was Lindsay who spoke. "Then you shall reap the consequences!"

Danny glanced at Flack. "Honestly, it doesn't take that long to make a snowball."

"You want to beat them or not?"

He huffed in mock impatience. "Fine. Jus' make it quick. Those two are crafty; I'm sure they're plannin' somethin'."

"Done!" Gripping the snowball, Flack reared up, extending his arm back in preparation of throwing the missile, calling out to the girls as he did. "Prepare yourself ladies!"

He was nearly knocked over as a well-aimed snowball exploded in his mouth. Familiar laughter filled the air, and Danny retaliated with a swift throw of the wet stuff. It sailed over the other fortress, just missing the girls.

Giggling, Rosabel gave her mother a high-five. "Nice throw Mom!"

Lindsay beamed proudly at her six-year-old daughter. "You're doing pretty well yourself. I think you've got your father's throwing arm, among other things."

Rosabel flashed the famous Messer grin, which she had inherited from Danny. "Dad says I got his handsome smile."

"He hasn't changed a bit." Packing more snow, Lindsay quickly formed a good-sized snowball and let it fly. It was as if she were a child again, having a war with her friends in the park. They were situated outside their house, which they had moved in to only two years ago. Rosabel was growing, and the time had come for them to find a bigger place to live.

As the young girl prepared more missiles, Lindsay studied her. Rosabel was a beautiful child, with the same brilliant eyes as Danny. She had Lindsay's nose and hair, and a mixture of both their personalities. A bright youngster, she was always smiling and quite lithe for her age, thanks in part to her good genes. Danny and Lindsay had heard nothing but praise from her teachers, and sometimes they would bring her to work where Mac would keep an eye on her for a few hours whilst they were out in the field or studying evidence. If both Danny and Lindsay were busy with something, Flack, her Godfather, would often take her to Central Park on his lunch, where they would gossip by Bethesda Fountain, their favourite spot. Everyone at the lab loved her, and she had quickly become a welcoming sight.

Rosabel also had her parents' CSI instinct. Peeking over the top of the little fortress, she studied the boys' construction warily. "Something's wrong. They're too quiet."

"Surprise!"

Mother and daughter gave a squeal as Danny and Flack popped out from seemingly nowhere. The former leapt onto his wife whilst the latter tackled his Goddaughter. The girls exploded into laughter as their "attackers" tickled them madly. Knowing they had won, the two men knelt beside their respective girls and high-fived each other, Danny grinning at them. "No one can beat us. We are invincible!"

Rosabel saw her opportunity. Launching herself off from her legs, she tackled Flack around the waist. As she did, she grabbed a handful of snow and shoved it down his neck. The man instantly shivered from the icy sensation that slithered down his back like a snake, and he pouted at the youngster. "No fair! I wasn't ready."

Lindsay, who was struggling to control her laughter, accepted her husband's outstretched hand and rose to her feet. "Why don't we call it a tie and head in for some nice hot chocolate?"

Flack, who was now standing, dusted himself off and wrapped an arm around Rosabel's shoulders. "Sounds like a good offer Monroe, but I'll pass. I've got a date with a beautiful girl."

Rosabel giggled and winked mischievously. "Where are we going?"

Leaning down, Flack tapped her nose with a finger. "_We_ aren't goin' anywhere, you little cheek. But you are beautiful, an' you certainly are Messer's kid."

"Merry Christmas Flack. Thanks for coming over." Lindsay gave him a warm hug and kiss on the cheek.

He returned the gesture. "Merry Christmas Linds, an' Merry Christmas to you Danny."

Danny gave a nod and repeated the greeting, arm snaked around Lindsay's waist. Rosabel, who was now standing in front of her father, cranked her neck up to look at her Godfather and gave a bright smile. "Merry Christmas!"

Flack chuckled and waved good-bye. "You too Rosabel, an' you have a wonderful birthday tomorrow. Don't get into any mischief now, y'hear?"

Rosabel giggled again, something she was rather prone too. They all waved as Flack got into his car, turned on the engine, and drove away, honking the horn as he did.

Lindsay gazed at the two lonely fortresses. "Well, that was quite a battle. Shall we go inside now? I can hear the hot chocolate calling my name."

Rosabel peered up at her eagerly. "Can I help Mom?"

"Not if I get there first!" Danny bolted towards the house, making sure to let his daughter catch up to him. The youngster laughed as he grabbed her waist and lifted her into the air, spinning around several times. Holding Rosabel close to him, Danny gave her an Eskimo kiss.

The girl suddenly raised a hand and placed it over Danny's heart, drawing several circles with her finger. Lindsay came up behind them, and Rosabel turned her blue eyes to her before repeating the same action over her mother's heart.

Together, Danny and Lindsay drew circles on their daughter's chest, speaking simultaneously. "We love you too kiddo."

* * *

Snuggling up to Danny, Lindsay inhaled his unique scent. It reminded her of so many things: love, warmth, comfort, and security. In his arms was where she was meant to be. Kissing his bare chest, she glanced up into her husband's sparkling eyes. "So, care to admit that you got beat by two girls?"

A low rumble sounded in Danny's throat. "My ego is bruised enough as it is, thanks."

They lay in silence then, listening to each other's breathing. Both had just put Rosabel to bed, who hadn't stopped talking about the next day since that evening. She loved Christmas, more so because it was her birthday. Tomorrow she would be one step closer to double digits.

Danny and Lindsay often found themselves in their current position, be it in the bed or on the couch. His eyes followed her finger as it trailed along his arm, down his bicep and to his toned stomach. It traced along his muscles, causing him to shiver from her touch. She then moved her hand upwards to his chest. Here she stopped briefly to draw little circles over his heart. It was their nonverbal way of saying "I love you", as a wise person had once said that while hearts could be broken, circles go on forever.

His hand flew up and encased her much smaller mitt. Kissing her fingertips, he pressed their hands to his heart. Through his skin she could feel his heart beat soothingly. The gentle rhythm, coupled with the sensation of being in his arms, began to overpower her senses. Her eyelids drooped heavily, and she struggled to stay awake.

Danny smiled at his wife, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. "Tomorrow is another big day. Go to sleep my love; I'll watch over you."

Lindsay needed no second bidding. Burying her head deeper into the crook of Danny's neck, she finally closed her eyes and instantly fell into a peaceful lull. Arms still enveloping her small body, he simply lay and watched her sleep. Just like in times past, their bodies still molded perfectly together.

Husband and wife. He would never grow tired of those two words, specifically the latter. Once upon a time he had been this hot-headed kid, this tough Staten Island boy who was surrounded by drugs and gangs, who chose to turn his life around and make something out of it. But now he was a man. Gone was the boy of his past; now he had a wife and child to take care of, to nurture and protect. In all his life he had never dreamed of being where he was now, and he couldn't have been more content.

Outside, snowflakes danced and wheeled down from the heavens, once again coating the ground and bare trees with a fluffy white blanket. The flakes reflected in Danny's brilliant eyes before he closed them, body pressed against that of his sleeping wife. The final line of their song echoed in his mind, and he smiled softly before slumber completely consumed him.

_I'm flying without wings_.

* * *

FIN.


End file.
